The Celestial Covenant
by Mogui
Summary: The Inner Senshi (and Hotaru) are compelled by a treaty to protect Princess Usagi. But a more ancient covenant binds them together. Heero, Duo and Wufei are knights. Quatre valiantly defends his people. Trowa is shrouded in mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any title, interest or right in either Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. This fanfiction is not being used for commercial purposes. I own all other rights (to the extent legally permissible) in connection with this writing.  
  
* * * * *  
The opulent looking carriage was an uncomfortable ride for its young occupant. The five horses pulled the carriage over the rugged path leading towards the castle built atop the hill. The carriage and its entourage of twenty armed horsemen had been traveling for the past week from the Kingdom of Aphrodiaea.  
  
The occupant was a slim, young blond woman with warm, blue eyes. She sighed as she gazed upon Castle Mensis, the capital of the Kingdom of Luminaea. Her beautifully long, golden hair was tied neatly by a red ribbon made of silk. She toyed idly with the sleeves of her dress.  
  
Princess Aino Minako realized that she and her father's Kingdom of Aphrodiaea would both be held hostage upon her arrival at the Castle Mensis. The Kingdom of Luminaea regularly required at least one princess from each of the weaker neighboring kingdoms, collectively known as the Alliance Kingdoms, to be resident at the capital. This was a tradition that had been continuing for many generations.  
  
Her residence in the Castle Mensis as a political hostage, along with princesses from the other Alliance Kingdoms, would assure that the Alliance Kingdoms would continue to serve and support the powerful Kingdom of Luminaea.  
  
But her presence also served another purpose. Each royal family in the Alliance Kingdoms carried magic in their blood. Well, at least each of the women in those royal families carried and manifested the magical powers that came with their blood. Pursuant to a five hundred year old treaty, the eldest princess of each Alliance Kingdom would serve as a guardian to the children of the King of Luminaea. The vastly superior military power of the Kingdom of Luminaea enforced this treaty with the threat of the sword. As a result, the loyalty of the princess guardians was secured by the fact that their own kingdom would be crushed by the Kingdom of Luminaea if they failed to protect the children of the King of Luminaea.  
  
Minako had been trained since her early childhood to appreciate the vital duty and heavy burden that was to be placed upon her. In order to assure the survival of her father's kingdom, she would have to protect the bloodline of the King of Luminaea at all costs. She certainly resented her responsibility, but she never once ever contemplated shirking her duty to her father and to her people.  
  
The young princess closed her eyes and prepared for her arrival.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Here comes another princess!" remarked a handsome young man with a chestnut braid. The youthful expression on his face seemed to be in stark contrast with the full, heavy plate armor that he had donned. Both his armor and the stallion he was sitting on were midnight black.  
  
"I still cannot believe you convinced me to come and watch this nonsense, Maxwell," grumbled his companion with a tightly bound pony-tail. Although both of the young men were only eighteen years of age, the young man with a pony-tail looked much older due to the severe frown that seemed to be etched into his otherwise noble face. He also wore a full set of plate armor, but his armor was a fiery blue green.  
  
"Call me 'Duo'," said the braided youth in a light voice. "Wufei, why can't you call me by my first name? 'Duo' is much easier on the tongue than 'Maxwell'."  
  
"Because you're a baka," Chang Wufei replied simply.  
  
"We need to work on our friendship," Duo told his companion in a mild voice.  
  
The two young men were both mounted on their steeds near the entrance of the central keep of the castle. Duo had managed to pester Wufei into taking a break from their jousting training to come watch the arrival of the newest princess from the Allied Kingdoms.  
  
A luxurious looking carriage had just entered through the courtyard and was slowly easing in front of the doors to the central keep. A score of armed horsemen somberly surrounded the carriage. Once the carriage made a full stop, one of the horsemen dismounted and quickly went to open the doors to the carriage. He respectfully helped out a slender figure out of the carriage.  
  
"She's beautiful!" Duo breathed in awe. He seemed dazzled by the long, blond hair that fell down to her back. He was also mesmerized by her brilliant blue eyes and gorgeous features.  
  
"Hmph," Wufei grunted without much credibility. Although he would not admit it, even to himself, the princess before him was absolutely stunning.  
  
The tall horseman and the princess were greeted by the chamberlain and several other more important members of the court, and were quickly escorted into the halls.  
  
"Let's go back to jousting practice, Maxwell," Wufei said in a weary voice. "I think we've had enough fun for today."  
  
Duo grinned at his companion.  
  
"You can never have too much fun in one day!" Duo stated in a voice that was far too cheerful for Wufei's taste. The glimmer in Duo's eyes only confirmed Wufei's suspicion that the braided baka was already hatching some scheme.  
  
"If you're planning to do anything foolish, do it far away from me," Wufei warned his friend. "Otherwise, that cherished braid of yours might get separated from your head."  
  
"Me? Do anything foolish?" Duo asked, hardly even making an effort to feign innocence.  
  
"C'mon," Wufei grunted and spurred his steed back towards the training grounds.  
  
Duo cast one look back at the central keep, and followed his friend.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Minako was being led down a large hallway with a tall, arching ceiling. The young princess was accompanied by the captain of her father's guards, Saijou Adonis. For some odd reason, she felt as if the young captain was staring at her as they walked together down the stone hallway. But every time she would glance his way, the tall captain would quickly turn away. The chamberlain of Castle Mensis, Umino Gurio, was a short, odd looking man with a rather stiff walk. He was accompanied by two other members of the court who did not reveal their names. Chamberlain Umino was leading the small group purposefully through the labyrinthine halls of the central keep.  
  
Eventually, Minako and the others were brought into a large chamber. At the far end of the chamber was a large desk elevated on marble platform. A studious looking middle aged man was busily writing on an unfurled scroll. Two women were seated on either side. On the man's right, was an attractive woman of comparable age, quietly reading a small book. On the other side, was a slender, blond girl with an innocent face. Her long, blond hair was arranged into two unusual looking buns at the top of either side of her head. She was looking somewhat nervous and perhaps even embarrassed.  
  
Chamberlain Umino and the other two attendants kneeled on the floor.  
  
"Your majesty, the Princess Minako of the Kingdom Aphrodiaea has arrived and is now in your presence," Chamberlain Umino announced in a somewhat strained voice.  
  
Upon hearing his words, Minako quickly knelt down upon the ground. Adonis also fell swiftly to his knees. It took a moment for Minako to fully register the import of Chamberlain Umino's words. Was the studious middle aged man sitting at the desk truly King Tsukino Kenji of the Kingdom of Luminaea? She had been expecting a more imposing, or at least somewhat more commanding, man to be the King of Luminaea. But the man before her hardly seemed majestic by any measure of the imagination.  
  
The man stopped from scribbling on the scroll and looked at Chamberlain Umino.  
  
"I see, Umino," King Tsukino Kenji noted absently. "Let me finish this up. In the meantime, could you summon the other princesses? I believe now that Princess Minako has arrived, we have all the princesses from the Allied Kingdom present."  
  
King Tsukino Kenji returned to working feverishly on the scroll.  
  
Chamberlain Umino picked himself up and hurried out of the chambers, pulling Captain Adonis along with him. Minako could feel the young man's stare as he was lead away.  
  
Minako realized that she was still kneeling on the floor by herself. But she also realized that court etiquette forbade her from standing up or otherwise moving away from the middle of chamber, where she was kneeling. She also realized that she could not utter a word until King Tsukino Kenji had requested for her to speak.  
  
Minako decided to take the time to observe the others in the room. She suspected that the woman with the dark hair was probably Queen Tsukino Ikuko. Then that would mean that...the nervous girl sitting at the other end would be...the Princess Tsukino Usagi?! Minako's eyes studied the young woman who was the only living child of the King and Queen of Luminaea. This was the girl that the Princess Minako was forced to protect at any cost?  
  
Princess Tsukino Usagi was hardly impressive. The young girl was sitting awkwardly and would occasionally slip down in the chair involuntarily. Her figure was scrawny and she seemed to be uncomfortable. Nevertheless, when Princess Minako looked at Princess Tsukino Usagi's eyes...she saw a deep innocence and purity. Minako shook her head to clear herself of those thoughts.  
  
No! Minako thought angrily to herself. These were the people that compelled Minako and her father's kingdom to serve them through force. This girl could not be so innocent! It must be a ploy! Minako felt somewhat better after she convinced herself that Princess Tsukino Usagi was not what she seemed.  
  
Time seemed to pass very slowly, until she heard loud footsteps behind her. She could make it Chamberlain Umino's distinct walk amongst the others.  
  
"Your Majesty," Chamberlain Umino addressed his lord, "I have brought the ladies per your request. Princess Mizuno Ami of the Kingdom of Hermaea..."  
  
Out of the corner of Minako's eyes, she saw a short girl with amazing blue hair step forward and kneel upon the ground.  
  
"...the Princess Hino Rei of the Kingdom Aresaea..."  
  
A raven-haired beauty stepped forward and elegantly kneeled on the ground as well.  
  
"...and the Princess Kino Makoto of the Kingdom Zeuea..."  
  
A tall brunette with intense eyes stepped forward and kneeled between Princess Mizuno Ami and Princess Hino Rei.  
  
"...and Princess Tomoe Hotaru of the Kingdom Kronea!" Chamberlain Umino concluded.  
  
A frail, looking girl with short, midnight black hair carefully kneeled down between Minako and Princess Hino Rei.  
  
After the formal introductions were made, King Tsukino Kenji raised his face and looked at the young women assembled before him.  
  
"Welcome, your highnesses," he spoke in a casual voice. "I hope you will enjoy your stay here at Castle Mensis. I am King Tsukino Kenji. To my right, is my wife, Queen Ikuko. To my left, my daughter Princess Usagi. Chamberlain Umino has already made arrangements for your living quarters and attendants. I am sure all your highnesses are aware of the treaty agreements between our respective kingdoms, and your personal obligations to protect Princess Usagi. But I don't think there will be any real occasion for you to use your powers. This castle is well protected by its knights and soldiers. So I hope you will enjoy your stay. In your honor, we will be holding a banquet tonight. The local lords and ladies have been invited to greet you. Please rest until then. You all may take your leave now."  
  
As Minako stood up to leave, she glanced at Princess Usagi. The young girl seemed embarrassed by her father's reminder that the princesses of the Alliance Kingdoms were to serve and protect her. But Minako quickly dismissed the observation and hurried after Chamberlain Umino and the other princesses.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey, the banquet is tonight!" Duo exclaimed cheerfully, tapping a finger on the shoulders of a young man with unkempt brown hair.  
  
There was no response to Duo's statement.  
  
"Hey, Heero, did you hear me?" Duo asked the other youth.  
  
Yui Heero glanced up from sharpening his blade of his two handed sword. The two young men were the only ones present in the barracks reserved for the royal knights. Heero's winter blue eyes stared at the other young man.  
  
"We are his Majesty's knights, we do not have time to play at a banquet," Heero told him.  
  
"All those of noble blood have been invited. As knights, we are all descendants of nobility. It would be rude if we didn't show up. Besides, we still have to eat!" Duo argued.  
  
"First, no one will notice if we do not attend. Second, we can eat at the mess hall like we do every night," Heero responded coolly. "If you have so much free time, you should spend it working on your swordsmanship. It's getting sloppy."  
  
Duo crossed his arms and glared at him. "Excuse me for not being in love with my sword like Wufei!"  
  
Heero returned to sharpening his weapon.  
  
"Speaking of the sword-loving maniac, where is he?" Duo asked.  
  
"He's out practicing his sword forms on the training grounds. Wufei should be back soon," Heero responded quietly.  
  
"I'll never understand why I bother even hanging around you two guys!" Duo sighed in exasperation. "None of the other knights are as boring as you guys. I wonder why I don't spend more time with the others?"  
  
"I don't think the other knights have forgiven you for taking all their money in that card game the first night you arrived here."  
  
"Oh yeah, right," Duo grinned sheepishly. Heero and Wufei were the only two knights that had refused to participate in that infamous card game. Once Duo had taken all the money on the table, it was clear that the other knights were on less than friendly terms with the braided youth. Duo's association with Heero and Wufei seemed to be more of an accident or an odd twist of fate.  
  
The door to the barracks opened up and Wufei quietly slipped in. The young man still wore a serious expression on his face, but it was always somewhat more relaxed after he had spent time practicing with his sword.  
  
"Come on, guys, let's go to the banquet!" Duo urged his friends. "The other knights are already there! They're probably eating right now!"  
  
"Those banquets are for foolish weaklings," Wufei responded harshly. "We do not need to attend such useless functions. Our sole duty is to protect the kingdom and we should not let frivolous things distract us."  
  
Duo frowned. The young man dropped himself onto his bed. He pulled up his legs and sat cross-legged. It was obvious that the wheels were turning in his head, and the other two young men did their best to ignore the braided youth. After a few moments of deliberation, a small smile crossed Duo's face.  
  
"The new princesses will be there!" he offered in an excited voice.  
  
There was no response from either of his companions.  
  
Hmmm, Duo thought. He would have to use different tactics.  
  
"You know, our instructor, Lord Milliardo, is still wondering exactly what happened to those two practice dummies at the end of the training ground. If he ever found out who destroyed them, I'm sure he'd be really, really pissed..."  
  
Duo looked at his friends from the corner of his eyes. Both of the other young men had stopped whatever they were doing and were glaring at him acidly. Duo decided, either recklessly or foolishly, to ignore those stares.  
  
"...and I'm sure he'd punish those two guilty individuals with chores and other menial duties. That would prevent those two poor souls from spending time improving their skills with the swords or other weapons!" Duo finished smugly.  
  
"Kuso! That's blackmail, Maxwell!" Wufei hissed angrily.  
  
Heero continued to glare at Duo. After a few moments, he wearily realized that Duo was not going to give up. Heero had to grudgingly admit that sometimes Duo could be more stubborn than either Wufei or himself.  
  
Heero stood up and looked at Wufei.  
  
"Come on, let us don more suitable attire and go to the banquet," he told Wufei.  
  
Duo whooped happily and slapped his friends on their backs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The enormous banquet hall was filled with activity. Nobles and ladies were chatting amiably while servants hurriedly rushed from table to table. Several entertainers were wandering around to amuse the guests. The smell of roasted meat and game birds was mixed with the taste of freshly baked bread. The massive table at one end of the hall was heavily laden with all manner of meats, vegetables, bread and drink. King Tsukino Kenji, his family and a few close members of the court were sitting at the massive table.  
  
Minako was sitting bored at a nearby table with the other princesses. Sitting to Minako's left was Princess Kino Makoto. The tall, lean princess was dressed in a flattering forest green dress that flowed quite elegantly when she moved. On the other side of Princess Kino Makoto was the beautiful, raven haired Princess Hino Rei. The dark haired princess was wearing a long, simple scarlet dress that hugged her body. Most of the nearby men seemed to be ogling this lovely princess. On Minako's right, Princess Mizuno Ami was wearing a very conservative turquoise evening gown and was chatting quietly with Princess Tomoe Hotaru. The small, frail looking Princess Tomoe Hotaru was dressed in a severe-looking gown of dark purple. Minako glanced at her own gold colored dress and noticed that she had dropped some food on it.  
  
"Just my luck," she muttered. She dabbed her somewhat used napkin in a cup of water, and tried to at least make the food stain less noticeable.  
  
Princess Kino Makoto paused from her conversation with Princess Hino Rei. The brunette looked over at Minako and smiled warmly.  
  
"Here," Princess Kino Makoto said quietly, discreetly offering Minako a pale green handkerchief.  
  
Minako was momentarily shocked. But she quickly took the handkerchief.  
  
"Thank you," Minako said gratefully. She put away the used napkin and began dabbing at the stain with the proffered green handkerchief. Amazingly, the handkerchief seemed to absorb most of the food stain until it was almost no longer visible. Minako's eyes widened in amazement.  
  
Princess Kino Makoto grinned. "My specially treated cloth. That happens to me all the time too, Princess Aino Minako!"  
  
Minako laughed lightly. "Thank you. Please, call me Minako."  
  
"And call me Makoto," the other princess responded warmly. "Have you had a chance to talk with Princess Hino Rei?"  
  
Minako flashed a smile at the raven haired princess.  
  
Princess Hino Rei studied Minako for a moment. But a slow, genuine smile slowly came to her face.  
  
After another hour had passed, all of the princesses had dispensed with formalities and were addressing each other on a first name basis. It was getting later in the evening and tables were getting cleared. A large open space in the middle of the banquet hall was also being cleared, signaling that the time for dancing and merriment had come.  
  
Minako did not feel as if she had any merriment or dance left in her. She was quite tired from her travels and the food she had eaten was making her slightly drowsy. She simply wanted to crawl into her bed to sleep. Unfortunately, protocol required her to stay for a bit longer and perhaps even participate in a dance or two.  
  
Makoto, however, seemed somewhat enthused about the prospect of dancing. In fact, she was the only princess at the table who seemed excited about it. Although the casual observer would not have noticed, she was carefully scanning the room for attractive young men she could 'accidentally' make eye contact with. Rei was deliberately making an effort not to make any eye contact with any of them men gazing at her. Ami and Hotaru were meekly looking down and continuing their conversation. Minako had resigned herself to toying with the sleeves of her dress. It was a habit she had recently picked up.  
  
"Minako!" Makoto whispered quietly. "Some handsome young man is staring at you!"  
  
Minako glanced at Makoto, who was discreetly gesturing in a certain direction.  
  
Very casually, Minako glanced over her to her right at the direction that Makoto had pointed out. A tall, attractive young man dressed in black was smiling at her. He had bright lavender eyes and a long, chestnut colored braid. He was standing with two other young men, who were looking decidedly unhappy about their presence at the banquet.  
  
Then Minako realized that she had made incidental eye contact with the braided young man. Apparently, that was all the motivation he needed. The young man walked lightly over to the table and stood before Minako.  
  
"Good evening," he greeted her in a warm, resonant voice. He flourished her with a bow. As he came up from his bow, he swept her hand up and brushed it lightly with his lips. "I am Sir Duo, a knight in the service of his royal majesty. May I have this dance, my lovely angel?"  
  
If the young man had not been so handsome, Minako would have either choked or burst out laughing at his introduction. Instead, she was staring at him in shock. After Minako failed to respond to the young man's request, Makoto gave the blond woman a quick shove.  
  
Minako stumbled out of the chair and was pulled up by the young knight. He stared at her with a slight hint of mischief. "Shall we dance?"  
  
Before she could answer, he pulled her to the dance floor.  
  
Makoto smiled happily as her new-found friend was dancing with one of the more attractive young men present at the banquet. But after a moment, she turned to study the braided youth's companions.  
  
One of the young men, with unkempt brown hair, was casually leaning his side against the wall. He was dressed in a dark green tunic and long, black trousers. His piercing blue eyes were alert and scanning the room.  
  
The other young man wore his black hair in a tight pony-tail. He was leaning with his back fully against the wall. The young man wore a serious expression and had closed eyes. It seemed as if he was meditating or contemplating some matter that had no relation to the banquet.  
  
Strange fellows, Makoto thought absently. Her gaze returned to the dance floor.  
  
On the dance floor, Minako was surprised that the young knight was an incredibly good dancer. He was guiding her easily through the mass of bodies crowding the dance area. His movements were crisp, clean and easy to follow. His lead was confident, yet extremely comfortable. But Minako was still too tired and too much in shock to formulate any firm opinion about the young man dancing with her.  
  
"I presume that you must be one of the princesses sent here to protect our little Princess Usagi," Duo stated in a casual voice. He looked intently into her eyes for some reaction.  
  
Minako turned her head slightly so he could not gaze too deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I am Princess Aino Minako," she replied in a prim voice. "I come from the Kingdom of Aphrodiaea."  
  
Duo spun her around lightly and then brought her in close.  
  
"You are quite beautiful, Minako-chan," he told her in a low voice.  
  
Minako was shocked. The young knight had casually disregarded all etiquette and was using her first name without permission. Minako was not entirely sure how she was supposed to respond to this flagrant disregard of protocol.  
  
After a moment, she recovered. She stared at him coolly. "You should know your place, Sir Duo!"  
  
Duo spun her around again, and this time brought her in even closer. His left arm pressed her slim figure against his own. She had never been this close to a man before and was becoming slightly alarmed.  
  
"Of course," he told her with a disingenuous smile on his face. He murmured, "Please forgive me."  
  
With that, he gave her one last twirl and vanished among the sea of arms and bodies.  
  
* * * * *  
  
[Please review to let me know if there is an audience for this story. Thank you.] 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any title, interest or right in either Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. This fanfiction is not being used for commercial purposes. I own all other rights (to the extent legally permissible) in connection with this writing.  
  
Chang Wufei's eyes flashed open. He was lying comfortably on his bed located next to the door. Although he was still a bit groggy from the prior night's festivities, he forced himself to sit up in his bed. The other knights in the barracks were still sleeping peacefully, despite some of the loud snoring that echoed through the barracks.  
  
It was his early morning routine to wake up before the sun had even risen. He quietly pulled himself out of the bed. The serious faced young man pulled on a cloak to ward off the cool morning air. The young knight slipped out of the barracks quietly.  
  
Wufei quickly made his way through the gates of the castle until he wandered into one of the more isolated gardens within the outer walls of the castle. This place had become his morning solace, where no one would bother him. He could sit in quiet contemplation or practice some of his sword forms undisturbed. The garden included a diverse range of plants, from blooming cherry trees to lush magnolias. A small koi pond rested at the center of the garden.  
  
The young warrior secluded himself behind a beautiful cherry tree deep inside the garden. He rested his back against the tree and closed his eyes in meditation.  
  
His peace and solitude continued for quite some time.  
  
Until he heard soft footsteps disturbing the floor of the gardens. The footsteps were soft and hesitant. After a moment, they stopped.  
  
Wufei had to admit that he was slightly curious as to who else would be up so early in the morning. He noted that the dawn was approaching, as fiery streaks of crimson and blue began to appear in the distance. The young warrior, careful not to disclose his presence, peered around the cherry tree to study the figure standing at the center of the garden.  
  
A small diminutive figure stood in front of the koi pond. Wufei vaguely remembered seeing her at the banquet last night, but he had not paid very much attention to her. But now, he examined her with some interest. She was draped in a long, heavy plum-colored cloak. The frail young girl had short, midnight black hair that fell to her shoulders. Her deep, violet eyes were staring almost blankly at the fish swimming in the pond. Her face was small with delicate features. There was also a deep sadness in her eyes.  
  
Wufei cleared his throat.  
  
The startled girl looked up at his general direction and slowly began to back.  
  
"Good morning, my lady," Wufei greeted her in a cool tone. "I did not mean to disturb you and I will take my leave."  
  
The young girl hesitated and stared at him for a moment.  
  
"No...no..." she stammered shyly. "You were here first. I apologize for disturbing you."  
  
Wufei pushed himself away from the cherry tree and started walking towards the entrance to the gardens. He realized that he would have to walk past her to depart the garden. Wufei carefully kept a polite distance as he tried to pass her by.  
  
"Excuse me..." she began in a soft voice. "But do you come here often?"  
  
Wufei paused for a moment. He was unsure whether he really wanted to engage in a conversation with this young girl. She seemed so alone and vulnerable, and this bothered Chang Wufei. It was not something he held against her. But it made him feel uncomfortable and uncertain around her.  
  
"Yes, I come here each morning," he responded. "I will cease coming here if you would prefer."  
  
"No, no! I did not wish to suggest that you should not come. I was just surprised to see someone else out here so early in the morning. May I ask your name?"  
  
"My name is Chang Wufei," he replied smoothly. "I am a knight in the service of his majesty."  
  
"I see," she stated in a gentle voice. "I am Tomoe Hotaru. Please, call me Hotaru."  
  
"Certainly, Lady Hotaru," Wufei acknowledged her. He was not really sure whether he should proceed to leave, or whether she still had more questions for him. He finally decided to ask a question that was in the back of his mind. "Were you at the banquet last night?"  
  
"Yes, I was. In fact, I believe that one of your friends dragged a girl from our table to dance," she giggled softly.  
  
Wufei smiled at the light sound of her voice. It was nice to see that a girl who seemed to carry so much sadness could also be light-hearted. After a moment of reflection, something clicked in his head. Duo had only danced with one girl last night, with that beautiful, blond princess. This girl had been sitting at the same table with the blond princess and the other princesses. Which meant that the girl who was standing before him...  
  
Suddenly Wufei fell to his knees and bowed respectfully.  
  
"Your highness," Wufei murmured in a very courteous tone. His eyes looked at the ground before him. "If you had mentioned to me earlier that you were one of the princesses from the Allied Kingdoms, I would have been able to accord you more appropriate respect."  
  
Hotaru was surprised by his sudden recognition of her status. She had not meant to disclose the fact that she was a princess. Although he was a stranger, she felt that there was a mutual regard developing. But now she felt there was a great distance separating this young man from her.  
  
"Sir Wufei, please stand," she urged him.  
  
Wufei obediently stood upright, but his eyes were still cast respectfully to the ground.  
  
"Please do not let my title bother you," she said in a quiet voice.  
  
"As you wish, your highness," Wufei acknowledged in a strained voice. "Princess Hotaru, I must depart now for my early morning training. With your permission, I would like to take my leave."  
  
Hotaru sighed. Wufei did not seem interested in treating her in any other manner than as a princess.  
  
"Of course, Wufei. You may come and go as you please, without my permission," she replied in a resigned voice.  
  
Wufei bowed deeply and turned to leave.  
  
"Wufei," she called out his name. He stopped. Her soft voice spoke up hesitantly, "I hope to see you here again tomorrow morning."  
  
After the words had left her lips, she realized what she had just said. Her own words shocked the frail young princess. Wufei had his back turned to her, but she could tell that he noticeably stiffened at her words. Wufei nodded slowly.  
  
"As you wish, your highness," he acknowledged curtly and quickly strode out of the gardens.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Oh dear, isn't this highly unusual!" Duo smirked, as Wufei sprinted into the training yard. "I believe this is the first time that Chang Wufei is not early for our morning practice!"  
  
Wufei glared at the braided youth, but was breathing too hard to offer any verbal retort. He had sprinted from the other end of the castle and had barely been able to make into the training grounds. Fortunately, Lord Milliardo had yet to arrive.  
  
Heero merely glanced at Wufei, but otherwise kept silent.  
  
Eventually, Wufei regained his breath and he walked up to the young man with lavender eyes.  
  
"Shut up, Maxwell," Wufei growled in a threatening tone. Wufei spun around and snatched up a training sword. Then, he deliberately stomped off to an isolated corner away from the braided youth.  
  
"Geez, what's his problem?" Duo asked nobody in particular. He casually went up and selected another practice sword off the rack. "So Heero, what do you think about those beautiful princesses?"  
  
"Nothing," Heero responded simply. He continued to engage in some warm up exercises.  
  
"Damn, Heero. A knight isn't required to be completely devoid of emotion!" Duo exclaimed in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Don't confuse being focused with a lack of emotion," Heero replied with a tinge of anger in his voice. "A good knight should always be disciplined. A knight is the sword and the shield for the King and for the people of our land. An undisciplined knight is a danger to everyone. Especially himself."  
  
"Very deep. I'll have to write that down somewhere," Duo replied dryly. Despite his outward display of indifference, the words stung Duo.  
  
Before Duo had a chance to reflect further upon his friend's words, the tall, dashing figure of Lord Milliardo strode into the room. Lord Milliardo had a presence that garnered complete respect. His long, blond hair flowed down to his back. He moved with a certain deadly grace that other warriors could easily recognize as the hallmark of an expert swordsman.  
  
"Good morning, young knights," Lord Milliardo greeted the young group of men assembled in the training area. The young lord was also gifted with a low, husky voice that made many a lady faint. "I have some exciting news for all of you. As a courtesy to the newly arrived princesses from the Allied Kingdoms, he wishes to offer them a display of your knightly skills. As such, he would like to hold a small competition tomorrow afternoon at the royal tournament grounds. All of you have the good fortune of participating in this event."  
  
There was a collective cheer from many of the knights. It was a rare opportunity to be able to openly display their skills in front of royalty in times of peace.  
  
Lord Milliardo seemed to smirk. "As an added incentive to all the young knights present, the victor of the tournament will be able to crown the lady of their choice with the honorable title of the 'Queen of Beauty and of Love'."  
  
There were enthusiastic whoops and whistles from many of the young men knights.  
  
Duo's eyes gleamed as he knew that this was a rare opportunity indeed. There was someone he definitely believed was deserving of that title...and he wanted to be the one to grant her that title.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Minako was quietly walking down the halls of the central keep in the castle. One of Minako's designated attendants was scurrying along to one side. The young attendant was a young girl of about sixteen years of age. She had short brown hair. Minako tried to remember the girl's name. She seemed to remember that the attendant was called Hikaru. Hikaru seemed friendly enough, but was not as talkative as some of the other attendants that Minako had dealt with.  
  
All of the princesses of the Allied Kingdoms were spread throughout the central keep. Minako suspected that there was a political reason for this arrangement. Minako was heading towards the room of Princess Kino Makoto. Minako had agreed to meet up with the brunette princess for lunch.  
  
As Minako drew closer to Makoto's bed chambers, she saw two figures appear from around the corner.  
  
Minako abruptly stopped and froze. The slender figure of Princess Usagi and one of her attendants stood before Minako. Before Minako had a chance to react, Princess Usagi bowed respectfully to Minako.  
  
Hurriedly, Minako returned the bow, making sure that her own bow was deeper than Princess Usagi's. It was only proper to show greater respect to a more prominent Princess in her own castle. Minako inwardly grimaced at the fact that she had to bow so deeply for the royalty that was holding her kingdom hostage.  
  
"Good morning, Princess Tsukino Usagi," Minako greeted in a formal voice.  
  
Princess Usagi nervously looked down at her feet. "Good morning, Princess Aino Minako," she returned the greeting with a hesitant smile. "Please, call me Usagi."  
  
Minako smiled tightly. "I am sorry, your highness. But I do not think it would be appropriate for me to call the daughter of the King of Luminaea by her first name."  
  
Usagi's shy smile broke slightly. "I hope you understand that I did not ask my father to have you and the other princesses comply with that ancient treaty. I'm perfectly safe here and you won't have to ever do anything to protect me. My father's knights have always protected me. But since you are already here, I was hoping that we could at least be friends..."  
  
Minako studied Princess Usagi's face carefully. The young girl clearly looked uncomfortable by the arrangement that had been made by her father. When Minako looked into Usagi's eyes, she felt that the young princess spoke the truth. Still, Minako realized that she was a hostage because of Princess Usagi's father, and this simple overture of friendship was not exactly enough to overcome Minako's bitterness.  
  
"Whatever you wish, your highness," Minako replied in a cold voice.  
  
Princess Usagi eyes widened when she felt the coldness in Minako's voice. "I did not mean that as a command!" she cried out. Her eyes were growing shiny with traces of tears. Princess Usagi spun around and ran down a nearby hallway, her attendant in tow.  
  
Minako bit her lip. She felt somewhat guilty at making Princess Usagi cry. It frustrated her slightly that the daughter of King Tsukino Kenji could be so easily brought to tears. Minako realized that it was going to be difficult for her to treat Princess Usagi too harshly. In fact, Minako was tempted to reconsider her initial evaluation of the young girl.  
  
As Minako was lost in thought, the door to Makoto's room creaked open and the young brunette stuck her head out the door.  
  
"What was that, Minako?" Makoto asked inquisitively. She looked about. "I thought I heard someone run off!"  
  
"That was Princess Usagi," Minako responded simply. She mentally blocked out the image of Usagi's teary eyes. Minako turned to look at the other young princess. "Are you ready?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Heero had to admit that he was impressed. Something seemed to have possessed Duo today, for he had been amazing in both the morning and afternoon practice. Heero always knew that Duo had amazing talent and potential. Duo was so gifted that he was still better than the average knight without even exerting much effort. But once Duo had committed himself, he became a truly awesome force to reckon with. Both Heero and Wufei had sparred with Duo earlier in the afternoon, and both had noticed the dramatic change in attitude and skills on the part of the braided youth.  
  
But Heero also realized that Duo was trying to cover too much ground too fast. Heero and Wufei had trained with much more intensity and discipline for such a long time, that even Duo's remarkable talent probably was not enough to overcome such training. Probably. Heero did realize that if he was not careful, there was a real possibility that Duo could defeat him.  
  
Heero was pulled out his quiet contemplation when Wufei stalked over and sat down next to him with a tray of food. Heero was so consumed with his thoughts, that he had neglected his dinner on the table. The day had gone by so fast with the intense training and it seemed to be moving by faster with such an early dinner.  
  
Wufei quietly began eating, but he did not speak to the other youth. Heero had also noted that Wufei had become more withdrawn ever since Duo had teased earlier in the morning. But Heero decided that there was no point in trying to figure it out. Wufei liked to resolve his own personal matters alone.  
  
"Where's Duo?" Heero asked quietly.  
  
"Still practicing," Wufei muttered. "I don't know what got into that braided baka. He nearly killed one of his other sparring partners earlier today!"  
  
Heero smiled slightly. He did remember seeing Lord Milliardo pull Duo away from that particular match. Duo's poor hapless opponent, Yuuichirou, had been beaten into the ground. Fortunately, Sir Kumada Yuuichirou was well- known for this thick skull and no permanent damage was done.  
  
"Well, we always wanted him to work harder, and now he is. Were you planning on telling him to stop training hard?" Heero queried.  
  
Wufei glared at Heero at of the corner of his eye. "No, of course not! But I think that braided baka will pass out soon. His body has not been conditioned to take this much punishment. Even you have your physical limits, Yui."  
  
Heero quietly stared at his plate. The young knight quickly finished up his plate.  
  
"What's the hurry?" Wufei inquired, arching his eyebrows.  
  
"Duo's still practicing," Heero stated, as if those words answered Wufei's question. Wufei shook his head and continued to work on his meal.  
  
Heero stood up and proceeded out of the mess hall, but he first stopped to grab a plate of bread and a small flask of water.  
  
It did not take Heero very long to reach the training ground, where he saw Duo fiercely practicing his techniques. Even in his state of near- exhaustion, Duo was still an imposing warrior. Duo had wrapped his braid around his neck to keep it from flying around wildly. His face clearly showed that he had been training all day and into the early evening. But Heero did not feel it was his place to interrupt or otherwise stop Duo Maxwell from his practice.  
  
Instead, Heero quietly placed the tray of bread and the small flask of water discreetly next to Duo's cloak and then left.  
  
Heero did not feel like returning to the mess hall or the barracks. He decided to stroll around the outskirts of the central keep by himself. The early evening had darkened quickly. The moon was only one-quarter full and a light cloud cover obscured its luminescence. The young man walked quietly in the shadows of the outer wall of the central keep.  
  
There was soft footsteps running against a stone floor. Instinctively, Heero glanced around and barely caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure racing across atop of one of the first wall that surrounded the central keep. It was obvious to Heero that the figure was not an armored guard. Heero quickly chased the figure from the ground. From his vantage point, he could occasionally see glimpses of the figure running on top of the roof, but could not determine who was exactly up there.  
  
Eventually, the figure slowed to a light jog and then a careful walk. Heero accordingly slowed himself down and began to prowl stealthily behind the shadowy figure. The figure on the wall occasionally peered over its shoulder, but Heero was able to keep himself concealed in the shadows.  
  
The shadowy figure continued moving down the wall until it stopped at the sound of a feminine voice. It was the low, soft chanting sound of a woman in prayer coming from the courtyard that was directly below the shadowy figure. Heero carefully looked at the darkened courtyard before him.  
  
He saw a woman, on her knees, facing a small shrine built in the courtyard. She was bowed down and apparently deep in her prayer. He could see her long, flowing raven hair draped down her back. She was dressed in long, thick robes of crimson color. It was clear that she was oblivious to the presence of the shadowy figure.  
  
Heero clenched his teeth and realized that he had not brought his sword. He picked up a stray branch that was lying at the foot of a nearby tree and hoped that it would be enough.  
  
The shadowy figure dropped down from the wall into the courtyard.  
  
Suddenly, the raven-haired woman's head snapped up in alarm. Heero recognized her face to be one of the princesses from the banquet last night.  
  
"Who are you!" demanded the young princess, fear and outrage mingled in her voice.  
  
The figure was still well hidden in the shadows near the princess. The only answer she received was the sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath. Heero saw the glittering blade of a short sword in the figure's hands.  
  
Heero realized that he had to take action.  
  
"Leave her alone," he commanded in a bold voice. Heero stepped out into the courtyard and calmly held the wooden stick in his hands.  
  
The tall, lean figure standing in the shadows paused for a moment. Meanwhile, the princess had been cautiously stepping away from the dark intruder. Heero continued to approach with a cool, deliberate pace, not wanting to cause the intruder to react in haste.  
  
The figure sheathed its sword and spun around. Heero launched himself at the figure, but the mysterious intruder leaped onto a nearby tree and gracefully escaped over the castle walls.  
  
Heero was tempted to pursue the intruder, but realized that his primary responsibility was to make sure that the princess was safe.  
  
He turned around and dropped to his knees. The young knight bowed respectfully before standing up. Although he usually observed court formalities, there was still a possible danger and he did not want to make either of them a target.  
  
"Are you all right, your highness?" he asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"Yes...I'm...fine, thank you," she replied hesitantly. "Who was that man?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Heero grunted. He looked over at the castle wall. It would have taken considerable skill to scale those walls so effortlessly. "We should get you somewhere safe."  
  
He gestured for her to proceed back to the front of the central keep. The princess was still staring in amazement at the part of the wall where the figure had escaped. Heero was not interested in having her remain an open target. He grabbed one of her elbows and began to firmly pull her away.  
  
When the realization that she was being dragged away by a man she did not know, the princess pushed herself away from him.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but you do not handle a princess in this manner. And who are you, any ways?" Her beautiful violet eyes were flashing with fury at his impudence.  
  
"I am Sir Yui Heero, one of his majesty's knights. I apologize for ignoring standard court etiquette. But it still may be dangerous and we should not stay here any long. Let me escort you back to the central keep."  
  
"Fine," snapped the raven-haired princess and she stalked off angrily. Heero followed her.  
  
As the neared the front of the central keep, the anger seemed to have dissipated from the dark-haired princess. She suddenly stopped. Heero stared at her quizzically.  
  
"I apologize for my earlier rudeness," the princess stated without turning back to look at him. "My name is Princess Hino Rei. Thank you for saving my life, Sir Yui Heero. I am truly grateful."  
  
With those words, she strode off. Heero's eyes stared at her graceful walk and the elegant demeanor that came naturally to the gorgeous princess. He was so busy looking at this beautiful vision, that he did not notice the rapid beating of his own heart.  
  
* * * * *  
  
[Any thoughts, constructive criticism, or suggestions are welcome] 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any title, interest or right in either Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. This fanfiction is not being used for commercial purposes. I own all other rights (to the extent legally permissible) in connection with this writing.  
  
Wufei was walking swiftly towards the gardens. His footsteps were quiet in the pre-dawn darkness. His eyes were used to the dim lighting of the early morning and he took his regular path to the garden that lay within the outer walls of the castle.  
  
He was somewhat torn as to whether he should really be going to the garden again. Part of him did not want to put himself in such an awkward position once more. But another part of him felt that it would be wrong not to show up after he had promised to do so. He wondered if she would even notice if he failed to appear? But Wufei had told her he would show up and he would remain true to his word. After reassuring himself that the only reason he was going to the garden was to honor his promise, he picked up his pace.  
  
When he arrived, he found the garden was empty. He was somewhat relieved and disappointed at the same time. He quietly went to lean against the cherry tree in the far corner of the garden. Wufei tried to meditate, but realized that the peace and tranquility that he used to feel in the garden was now gone. Now his mind was concerned as to if and when the frail princess would show up. Wufei mentally berated himself for being so weak. He could not let himself be distracted by such a trivial matter.  
  
Then he heard her soft footsteps and saw the tiny, young girl make her way into the gardens. She was wearing the same plum-colored cloak that she wore the day before. Her tiny arms were hugging her body to ward off the cold, early morning air. Wufei saw her violet eyes search the gardens until they rested upon his own.  
  
"Good morning, your highness," Wufei greeted her and kneeled to the ground quickly.  
  
"Wufei, you don't have to kneel in front of me," she smiled lightly. She shivered involuntarily as chilly breeze made its way through the garden.  
  
Wufei picked himself and slowly walked up to the small, black-haired princess. He studied her for a moment.  
  
"Excuse me, your highness, I mean no disrespect. Why do you come outside so early in the morning? The early morning air is quite cold," Wufei observed in a quiet voice.  
  
"It is true that I am not well-suited to the cool, morning air," Hotaru admitted in a quiet voice. "But, my constitution was never as good as it should be. To speak truthfully, I am probably not as healthy as your average girl. Yet, I still try to force my body to become stronger by doing things like this...coming out in the cold morning air. Is that silly, Wufei?"  
  
Wufei felt a sudden, unbidden surge of admiration for the frail little girl.  
  
"No, your highness, I think it is quite commendable that you are trying to improve yourself. But do not strain yourself too much. Your health is far more important," he told her.  
  
"Are you going to be competing in the tournament this afternoon?" she asked suddenly.  
  
Wufei was not exactly sure as to the purpose of her question. But he still answered her in a polite voice, "Yes, your highness, I will be participating in the tournament."  
  
"Well, do not forget that your health is important too. I would not like to see you unnecessarily hurt," she said, her eyes looking away at the koi pond.  
  
Wufei was startled by her pronouncement and was not exactly sure how to react. A knight's health was only important to the extent that he could serve the kingdom. To request that a knight avoid danger was contrary to every notion of chivalry that he had embraced.  
  
"I will try my best," he eventually replied evenly.  
  
She looked up at him. Her eyes were carefully studying him for a while. After a few moments, Wufei felt self-conscious and looked to the ground.  
  
"You are not from this kingdom or any of the Allied Kingdoms, are you?" she queried in a knowing voice.  
  
"You are correct, I am from a distant kingdom. I arrived with my family four years ago, when I was fourteen," he answered.  
  
"I see," she stated. She looked as if she wanted to ask more, but she held her tongue. It was obvious from his facial expression that he had no desire to continue talking about that particular subject.  
  
Suddenly, she was overwhelmed by a fit of coughing. The delicate young girl doubled over in pain as her body was wracked by the uncontrollable coughs.  
  
Wufei's eyes widened and he was unsure of what to do. Finally, he tore off his own cloak and draped it around the young girl's shoulder. He was holding onto her until the coughs eventually subsided.  
  
She looked up at him. "Thank you, Wufei," she said gratefully.  
  
Wufei realized that he was inappropriately close to the young princess. He pulled himself away and bowed his head down.  
  
Out of the corner of her eyes, Hotaru got the glint of metal. She turned to look more carefully at the gold chain that was hanging from Wufei's neck. Apparently, it had gotten caught on his cloak and had been pulled from underneath his shirt. It was now dangling from his neck. Hotaru also noticed a simple, gold ring was also suspended from the chain.  
  
Hotaru smiled slightly. "Is that ring a favor from a maiden?"  
  
Wufei glanced down at the ring hanging from the chain around his neck. He quickly tucked it beneath his shirt.  
  
"No, your highness. It is not so much a favor...as much as it is a remembrance of something that is no more," he responded in a pained whisper.  
  
Hotaru did not realize that her question would bring such sorrow to the man in front of her. She had merely wanted to engage him in conversation. Hotaru decided to quickly change the subject.  
  
"Do you know how many knights will take the field in today's tournament?" she inquired.  
  
Wufei blinked back the stinging sensation in his eyes.  
  
"There should be about a score of knights participating," he told her. "The King only picked the knights that are stationed at this castle. Although we have many more knights throughout the rest of the kingdom...the King only wanted a few to enter the competition. Otherwise, it would be too unwieldy and could compromise the security of the kingdom."  
  
"Only a few? So that must mean his best knights," she concluded thoughtfully.  
  
Wufei could not help suppress the proud smile that creased his face.  
  
"Yes, your highness...his best knights."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Maid Furuhata Unazuki had taken control of matters very quickly. She was the principal attendant to Princess Kino Makoto. When Maid Unazuki had learned about the tournament, she quickly made arrangements so that the princesses of the Allied Kingdoms, and their respective attendants, would be able to enjoy the tournament to the fullest. This meant that the princesses and their attendants would attend the pre-tournament festivities together.  
  
The tournament grounds was a large, well guarded area located less than half a mile from the castle. The princesses and their attendants had been safely escorted by carriage to the tournament grounds.  
  
There was a sufficiently large presence of loyal guards that the princesses did not need to be constantly followed by an armed escort as long as they remained within the tournament grounds.  
  
Minako was relieved that she was able to walk in open and away from the confining walls of Castle Mensis. She also appreciated that Makoto's attendant, Unazuki, had been able to so masterfully plan this outing. The red-haired young Unazuki was enthusiastically leading the group through the various booths surrounding the tournament grounds.  
  
The group of young ladies quickly discovered that the tournament grounds was a large place and they were soon exhausted. The decision was made that they should head towards the royal stands to rest.  
  
As they were walking towards the stands, they approached a small cluster of trees. Suddenly, Makoto grasped Minako tightly by the arm.  
  
"Look at that young man, he is quite handsome!" Makoto whispered in an excited voice. Minako's eyes roamed until she saw the object of Makoto's attention.  
  
A tall, slender young man was sitting quietly beneath a tree. He was dressed in a simple black tunic and grey trousers. A lute was resting lightly on his lap. The young man's face was partially concealed by his long, flowing hair.  
  
"He looks like a simple minstrel," Rei remarked, glancing at Minako for support.  
  
Although he did appear to be a simple minstrel, Minako did have to admit he was quite handsome. Minako decided not to say anything for the moment.  
  
"Come on, let's talk to him," Makoto urged, dragging Minako along with her. Rei sighed as she and the others followed Makoto.  
  
Unazuki, taking pride in her role as the attendant to Princess Makoto, made sure that she reached the tall young man first. It was inappropriate for a princess to so boldly start a conversation with a commoner, especially a man.  
  
"Good afternoon, young sir," Unazuki greeted him sweetly. "Are you a local minstrel invited to partake in these festivities?"  
  
The young man nodded wordlessly. By now, the other young women had arrived. If he was bothered or impressed by the presence of so many ladies, he did not show it. His face was almost expressionless. The young man's emerald eyes remained focused on the ground.  
  
"Can you sing a song for us?" Unazuki requested of the young minstrel.  
  
The handsome minstrel did not speak. Instead, he silently picked up his lute. He strummed the instrument and began to play a soft, haunting melody. Eventually his voice, tinged with ache and sorrow, began to sing:  
  
///I have sought love and yet  
  
my heart is still empty.///  
  
///Thus, I beseeched the moonlight,  
  
to reveal if the love that will be,  
  
now stands before me:///  
  
///A lady with the heart and mind,  
  
as deep and mysterious as the sea?///  
  
///Or a lady that knows love and beauty,  
  
are more valued than gold for their purity?///  
  
///Or a lady who's flame of passion,  
  
burns with such truth and intensity?///  
  
///Or a lady who is strong with fortitude,  
  
yet beautiful in her simplicity?///  
  
///Or shall silence and rebirth,  
  
be that lady's ultimate destiny?///  
  
His melodious tenor trailed off as he fingers left the strings of his lute. The eyes of the young man never once seemed to leave the ground.  
  
"That was amazing, sir minstrel," breathed Makoto in awe. "Pray tell, what is your name?"  
  
"You may call me Trowa Barton," answered the young minstrel in a low voice.  
  
Rei looked at the young man suspiciously. There was something peculiar about him, but she was not sure exactly what. Perhaps it was his relaxed, languid manner around so many ladies which was what bothered her. Most young men would be happily smiling or flirting around so many women, or at least show some signs of discomfort. But this young man was staring sadly at the ground, almost oblivious to the presence of the women around him.  
  
"Where did you learn that song?" Rei asked in a somewhat haughty voice.  
  
"It was something I improvised just now," Trowa replied with a shrug.  
  
Rei stared at him with unbelieving eyes. Although the lyrics were somewhat unusual, he had sung it so smoothly, it seemed that the song had been part of him for a long time.  
  
"You are quite talented," Minako stated.  
  
"Thank you." Trowa continued to stare at the ground, uninterested in making eye contact with any of the ladies.  
  
After a few moments of awkward silence, it appeared clear that the young minstrel was not interested in starting a conversation.  
  
"Uhh...why don't we head on back to the stands?" Minako finally suggested. She started leading the group away.  
  
Makoto and Unazuki were whispering quietly to each other. Upon the conclusion of their discussion, Makoto hurried up to join the other princesses and left Unazuki with the minstrel. Makoto cheerfully put her arms around Ami and Hotaru.  
  
"Where's Unazuki?" Ami asked in a concerned voice, realizing that they were missing a member of their party.  
  
Makoto smiled impishly, "Just on a small errand."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I promise I won't hurt you too much, Heero!" Duo smirked, as he was being helped into his black-colored armor by an attendant.  
  
Heero glanced at Duo sideways, but said nothing. Heero standing upright and allowing another attendant to strap on the various pieces of armor.  
  
"How come you're so quiet, today, Heero?" Duo asked curiously.  
  
"He's always quiet! Leave him alone, Maxwell!" Wufei snapped at him. Wufei had been one of the first to fully suit up in armor. He was now sitting on a sturdy wooden bench. There were several tents set in the back of the tournament grounds for the knights to put on their bulky armor. The three young men had decided to use the one furthest away from the others.  
  
"Aww...are you feeling left out, Wufei?" Duo teased. "I promise I won't hurt you too much, either!"  
  
"I am not concerned with your promises or threats," Wufei responded irritably. "Must you always taunt us before you fight?"  
  
"It's tradition! It wouldn't feel the same if I didn't!" Duo laughed.  
  
Heero studied his young braided friend. Although Duo was outwardly engaging in his normal bantering, Heero saw an unusually fierce, quiet determination in those lavender eyes. Heero mentally tried to focus, realizing that at least for today, Duo Maxwell would be a serious threat.  
  
Heero also noticed that Wufei was unusually anxious as well, but he did not let that concern him too much. Duo's dramatic change in attitude was more than enough for Heero to dwell upon.  
  
"You're done!" the attendant patted Heero on the back. Heero flexed his gauntlets and carefully eyed his armor. He tested the armor to make sure it was comfortable and properly strapped on. After a few moments, he was satisfied with the results.  
  
Once Duo's armor was strapped on, the young braided youth also carefully inspected his own armor. Heero noticed that Duo was paying more attention to detail than was normal. Duo was definitely acting peculiar today.  
  
"Are you finished yet?" Wufei demanded in an annoyed tone, glaring at Duo.  
  
Duo grinned broadly. "I'm perfectly fine. And I'll get to crown Princess Aino Minako with the title of the `Queen of Beauty and of Love'!"  
  
"Your frivolousness is pathetic, Maxwell!" Wufei snorted. "There are better reasons to fight than that."  
  
"Yeah...I know. To fight for honor...or justice...or his Majesty!" Duo mimicked the other knight. "Come on, Wufei, I've heard all that before. But for me, there is no better reason to fight than for a beautiful woman! I don't expect either you or Heero to understand that. But that's fine. Come on, we don't want to be late!"  
  
Wufei was about to retort, when Heero rested a hand on Wufei's shoulders. Wufei looked up at Heero and saw the intensity burning in those eyes. Reluctantly, Wufei picked himself up and the three young knights left the tent.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The announcer was explaining the rules of engagement as the knights were being helped onto their steeds. The King had decided that it would be most interesting to watch an all-out melee. Each of the mounted knights would be spaced evenly apart in the large circle that comprised the tournament field. Once the signal was given, the knights would engage in combat until there was only one knight left standing. Special blunted swords and carefully designed maces were given to the knights. In addition, the rules strictly forbade stabbing with any weapon or blows to the head. No knight was allowed to strike an unconscious knight or a knight who had surrendered. All other forms of contact against a knight were acceptable.  
  
Duo Maxwell's heart was beating rapidly. He realized that this was an extraordinary and rare chance for him to demonstrate his fighting prowess to the beautiful vision that had stolen his heart. His eyes searched the royal stands until he saw her sitting with the other princesses. She was dazzling and he felt somewhat light-headed when looking at her. Duo quickly turned away and tried to focus himself. He silently prayed that this light-headedness would soon wear off. The braided youth tried to remember Heero's words about discipline. Duo swore to himself that he would make every effort to prove that he was a real knight.  
  
Duo and his black horse were lead to their designated spot on the tournament field. As the other knights were settling in, he kept his eyes open for both Heero and Wufei. Those would be the two strongest knights on the field and he had to make sure he knew where they were at all times. Duo quickly began studying his nearest opponents and formulated a strategy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Minako was fiddling with her sleeves. The entire concept of men beating each other senseless did not particularly amuse her. The five princesses from the Alliance Kingdoms were seated at one end of the royal stands, several feet to the left of the King and his family. There were several guards surrounding the King, but there were only a few token guards hovering over the young princesses.  
  
Minako was seated closest to the royal family. On Minako's other side were Rei, Makoto, Ami, and Hotaru at the far end. Their respective attendants were seated behind them.  
  
The trumpets sounded once, twice, and thrice.  
  
Minako looked up when she heard the loud rumbling of galloping horses. She saw the knights charge to the center and met with a thunderous clash. The melee was a confusing swirl of gleaming metal and sounds. There was a loud roar of encouragement from the crowd. She could see the knights attacking each other with almost barbaric abandon. Minako was somewhat disgusted, but at the same time, fascinated as to how any one knight could survive this maelstrom.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It had only started a few minutes ago, but Heero was sweating beneath his heavy armor. After charging into the center, he was immediately met by two other knights. Both those knights were working in unison against Heero. Heero was not terribly surprised at the tactic, and continually maneuvered himself so that he could avoid outflanked. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Duo was selectively engaging and disengaging from the melee. The black armored knight was cleverly pacing himself to stay fresh for the conclusion of the melee.  
  
Unfortunately, Heero had no such choice, as he worked furiously against the two knights in front of him.  
  
Heero saw an opening and quickly landed a resounding blow against one of the knights attacking him. The knight reeled backwards as Heero followed it up with another blow that knocked the opponent down to the ground. Heero turned to the other knight.  
  
Heero's remaining opponent apparently did not want to engage him single- handedly, and charged back into the melee, hoping that Heero would not be able to follow.  
  
The young knight with winter blue eyes sought to chase after the escaping knight, but was quickly cut off as he got caught up in another confusing battle involving several other knights. Heero's eyes were constantly scanning the battlefield, watching for attacks from behind and to his flanks.  
  
After another fifteen minutes or so, the field had been reduced to less than a dozen knights who remained engaged in combat. Most of the others that had fallen to the ground were taken to safety when possible. Heero was breathing heavily as he fought at the edge of the small melee.  
  
Heero had caught glimpses of Wufei, who was rabidly attacking any knight that drew close. Wufei had also been hounded and attacked by many different knights, but the ferocity of his attacks kept them at bay.  
  
Meanwhile, the black armored knight had just dispatched another opponent. After Duo had finished his opponent, he simply pulled his horse to the side and waited. The other knights were too busy with their own battles to bother with Duo at the moment.  
  
Heero continued to work on his opponent until he finally knocked him down. The young knight drew a ragged breath and realized that the black armored knight was nearby.  
  
Heero immediately turned his head to look at Duo. The other young knight was still sitting there patiently, looking at Heero.  
  
Did Duo not want to fight him? Heero wondered quietly. No, that's not it. Duo was letting him rest. Duo was granting Heero a moment to catch his breath before they would fight.  
  
The remaining knights were involved in a scuffle a good distance away from the two young knights facing each other.  
  
After a few moments, Duo offered Heero a friendly salute. Then, the black armored knight charged. Heero spurred his horse and headed to meet his friend with a grimace. Their swords met with a loud clash so powerful that it reverberated in Heero's ears. Their metal blades glittered in the warm afternoon sun.  
  
As Heero fought his friend, he noticed that Duo's arms were drooping slightly. Was this merely a deception to make Heero lower his guard? Or to lull Heero to attack carelessly? Although the ideas seemed very possible, however, Heero knew that Duo was too proud to engage in such trickery against his own friend in battle. It was something else.  
  
"What's wrong, Duo?" Heero asked in a neutral voice.  
  
"Nothing!" rasped Duo angrily. "You think so little of me, Heero? I'll take you down yet!"  
  
Heero's ears picked up the unusual breathing from his friend. It was clear that Duo sounded fatigued. But Heero was well aware that Duo had not fought more knights than Heero had. Something else was affecting Duo. Heero's train of thought was temporarily interrupted as Duo managed to launch a furious attack.  
  
Heero continued to examine his friend's movements. The young knight was beginning to suspect that Duo had overextended himself by training with such rigor over the past twenty-four hours. It was clearly evident that Duo was having difficult maintaining his offensive. Even though Duo was a friend, Heero would not go easy on him. It would have been a meaningless fight if Heero did not use all his strength. He knew that Duo would understand. Freed from any doubts, Heero retaliated with renewed effort. Duo's attack quickly broke down under Heero's counterattack. The black knight slowly backed his steed away from the blistering assault.  
  
Heero realized that Duo was still a real threat even in his exhausted state. It was with this knowledge that Heero continued to relentlessly attack. It took another full ten minutes for Heero to wear down Duo's defense. Once Heero penetrated Duo's defense, he sent a powerful blow that knocked Duo unconscious to the ground.  
  
Gasping for breath, Heero turned to scan the field around him. There was only one other knight around. Heero's eyes narrowed as he recognized the fiery blue-green armor of his friend.  
  
"Wufei," Heero acknowledged in a grim voice.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chang Wufei was exhausted. He had just concluded a small melee with three other knights. The poorly ventilated armor prevented him from breathing any fresh air. The dust that had been kicked up in the battle was now caked on his face and getting in his eyes. Wufei sat on his horse and stared at the white knight facing him. Wufei and Heero had constantly battled each other in training, but it was still unclear as to who was the better warrior. Wufei knew that this battle would not settle the issue.  
  
With a salute, he charged at Heero. The young man let out a battle cry and hoped that he would be able to emerge victorious.  
  
His battle with Heero was not like the skirmishes with the other knights. Heero was careful, deliberate and controlled in his use of the sword. It still amazed him how Heero could move so gracefully beneath all that armor.  
  
But Wufei also realized that Heero was just as exhausted as he was. Perhaps more. He had seen part of Heero's duel with their friend Duo. Duo's tenacity and natural talent had definitely worn down Heero. Wufei understood that if Heero wanted to win this battle, this battle would have to end quickly.  
  
As a result, Wufei changed his tactics. He started parrying most of Heero's attacks, trying to draw out the battle. Wufei noticed Heero's eyes widen with the realization that Wufei was planning to make this a contest of endurance.  
  
In a desperate gamble, Heero suddenly launched a last-ditch assault to end the battle.  
  
But that was what Wufei had been waiting for. As Heero overextended himself on one of his attacks, Wufei blocked the blow. He then charged into Heero and tackled the other knight off his horse. Both friends landed in a loud clatter on the dusty ground.  
  
Wufei had somehow managed to land on top of Heero. He looked down to his friend.  
  
"Do you yield?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"No," Heero answered in a determined voice. He winced suddenly in pain. "But, I think you broke my leg on that fall."  
  
For some reason, Wufei could not help himself as he began to laugh quietly at Heero's almost casual remark. In a matter of seconds, Heero joined his friend in the bizarre laughter.  
  
Two attendants came over and helped the two young knights to their feet. When it was clear that Heero could not stand on his own power, Wufei was declared the victor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Several attendants had rushed to clean Wufei up to make him presentable for the ceremony to crown a lady with the title of the "Queen of Beauty and of Love". As he was being hastily tidied up, a court official was explaining, in rather painful detail, the ritual for delivering the crown to the lady. It was not proper for a knight to deliver the crown by hand. Instead, the knight was to be mounted on the horse with a lance. The crown would be placed at the tip of his lance. He would deliver the crown to the lady by depositing it with his lance onto her lap.  
  
Meanwhile, both Heero and Duo had been helped out of their armor. The young men were sitting exhausted on a large bench not too far from the tournament field. Duo still looked slightly groggy and was not completely focused.  
  
After a frustrating ten minutes of being pampered by attendants, Wufei was deemed to sufficiently respectable to crown the "Queen of Beauty and of Love". He was helped back onto his steed and given a steel lance. The young knight dipped the lance low enough for the attendant to put the crown on its tip. Wufei lifted up the crown and rode to the center of the field. For this ceremony, he was not allowed to wear his helm. His long black hair was flowing freely, having been taken out of its constricting pony- tail by one of the attendants.  
  
The trumpets sounded.  
  
"The victorious knight will now search for his lady of choice as 'the Queen of Beauty and of Love'!" called out the announcer. There was a collective murmuring from the crowd, especially among the young ladies.  
  
Wufei was cursing as he began to ritually ride the entire circle in front of the spectators. This part of the ceremony was a gesture to show that the victorious knight would carefully make his selection by taking the time to look at all the women. He completed his circle and rode back to the center. He gave the announcer a salute.  
  
"The victorious knight has now completed his search! He will now crown his lady of his choosing as the 'Queen of Beauty and of Love'!" the announcer crowed excitedly. There was a loud cheer from the crowd.  
  
Wufei shook his head in amazement at how easy it was to entertain these spectators.  
  
Wufei had already decided who he wanted to deliver the crown to. There was one particular girl that he wanted to see smile. Wufei nudged his horse to trot towards the royal stands. He veered towards the end where the princesses of the Allied Kingdoms sat.  
  
Wufei halted his horse in front of Princess Hotaru. He looked into her deep violet eyes. Then he noticed her shake her head. It was almost imperceptible, but Wufei could tell that she was shaking her head. Her eyes were pleading with him. She was mouthing the words: "Please, no."  
  
Then it struck Wufei. He realized that Princess Hotaru did not want this attention. She did not wish to be involved in this kind of public display. She was a reserved, private person. Upon understanding this, Wufei nodded to her and nudged his horse towards the other princesses. She offered him a grateful smile as he moved off.  
  
The blue-haired and brunette princesses were looking at their feet shyly. Wufei was now also unsure whether either one of these women wanted the crown. He definitely did not want to impose any unwanted attention on any of Princess Hotaru's friends. This was going to be more difficult than he thought.  
  
Wufei's gaze continued to the next princess. The princess with the long raven hair was pointedly looking away at him. It was more than clear that she wanted to have nothing to do with him.  
  
Sighing, Wufei nudged his horse further down until he saw the deep blue eyes of the stunningly attractive, blond princess. Her eyes and face were completely neutral. It was not clear to Wufei whether or not she was interested in being crowned.  
  
Wufei was growing weary of this ceremony. He wanted it to end. Wufei lifted his lance and deposited the crown on the lap of Princess Aino Minako.  
  
* * * * *  
  
[I appreciate all thoughts, constructive criticisms, and comments]  
  
[Thanks to all those who have provided reviews already!] 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any title, interest or right in either Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. This fanfiction is not being used for commercial purposes. I own all other rights (to the extent legally permissible) in connection with this writing.  
  
Duo was certainly not pleased. For the first time, he had poured his heart and soul into something, and yet, his efforts had been in vain. The young man's lavender eyes were burning with frustration. The braided youth was sitting next to Heero at a table for reserved for the knights. But this table was located fairly far back in the banquet hall. The front of the banquet hall was reserved for the special guests of this celebration.  
  
The victor and the lady crowned as the "Queen of Beauty and of Love".  
  
The King had quickly declared that a feast be held to honor Sir Wufei's victory and to pay homage to Princess Minako's new title. The royal family had even decided to let the couple take the main table. The King and the others were seated to one side Wufei and Minako. At the other side were the other princesses of the Allied Kingdom.  
  
Duo seemed to gain some small bit of satisfaction from the fact that Wufei looked terribly unhappy. Wufei had never enjoyed these types of events, considering them foolish displays and hollow celebrations. The poor young knight had been neatly packaged by the King's attendants so that he would look resplendent in bright, new clothes fit for nobility. But the distant look on Wufei's face clearly indicated that he was not enjoying either the attention or the food.  
  
But Duo was still upset at his friend.  
  
"I can't believe he picked her!" Duo groused, as he angrily cut his steak into shreds. "He knew that I wanted to crown Princess Minako!"  
  
Heero glanced at Duo. "Would you have been this upset if one of the other knights had picked Princess Minako? She is one of the most beautiful princesses around. Besides, I don't think he has any interest in her."  
  
"It's not that!" Duo whined. "Wufei should know my feelings about this! He could have crowned one of the other princesses!"  
  
"Duo, you're sounding like a child," Heero told him bluntly.  
  
Those words were like a painful slap across his face. Duo clenched his teeth and was about to retort. Yet, Heero's words slowly sunk in and kept Duo from responding harshly. As hard as it was, he tried to reflect as objectively as he could about the situation. Even though the situation was still frustrating, Duo realized that his complaints were beginning to sound truly childish.  
  
But Duo could not stand sitting here in the banquet held in honor of Wufei and Minako, even if he knew that it was just a meaningless show for the public.  
  
Duo pushed himself away from the table.  
  
"I need to get some fresh air," Duo announced. He did not wait for Heero's reaction before he purposefully marched away from the table.  
  
Duo picked his way through the crowded banquet hall. The nimble young man easily found the nearest balcony. He pushed his way through the double doors to taste the fresh air outside.  
  
It was then he noticed a small, petite figure standing inconspicuously at one corner of the balcony. The figure was draped in a deep purple cloak and was gazing at the night sky. Duo quietly shut the doors behind him and continued to observe the young woman. She had short, dark black hair. She was somehow familiar. Then he recalled that she was one of the princesses who had been sitting with Princess Minako the other night. He was intrigued as to why the young girl was out here all along.  
  
"So what brings you out here, your highness?" he asked in a friendly voice.  
  
The girl was startled and turned around to regard Duo. After a moment, she seemed to relax.  
  
"I was just looking at the stars," she answered in a meek voice.  
  
"The stars are quite beautiful tonight, your highness," Duo agreed as he walked up next to her.  
  
"Please, you can call me Hotaru," the young girl told him. Her gaze returned to the stars.  
  
"Of course, Hotaru. You can call me Duo." Duo smiled. "I serve as a knight for his Majesty."  
  
Hotaru turned to look at the young man standing next to her. He had so easily dispensed with formalities that she was not sure whether to be glad or disturbed. But he seemed genuinely friendly enough.  
  
"Did you ever wonder what makes those stars burn so brightly?" Hotaru reflected aloud in an absent voice. "They have always been there since the beginning of time...and it feels like they will always be there."  
  
Duo rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I have to admit, I never really thought about that. But I'm glad that the stars are there to keep the beautiful Moon company. Imagine how sad the Moon would be without the stars in the sky."  
  
"Are you always so eloquent?" Hotaru asked with a faint smile.  
  
"Only when I've been inspired by something beautiful!" Duo grinned back at her.  
  
Hotaru blushed and quickly looked away. Her violet eyes scanned the dark skies, looking for a particular celestial body.  
  
"Do you see that star in the north? Above the Dragon Constellation?" Hotaru's delicate finger pointed out into the night sky.  
  
Duo was vaguely familiar with some of the more well known constellations. It still took him a moment to find the long, slender constellation of stars that comprised the Dragon Constellation. Then he saw a small, twinkling star that glowed white with a tinge of violet.  
  
"Yes, I see that star," Duo acknowledged.  
  
"That star is known as Saturnia.[1] It is the star from which my royal family draws its power," she informed him softly.  
  
"Do all the royal families of the Allied Kingdoms have their own representative star?" Duo inquired with some interest.  
  
Hotaru nodded. "Yes, every royal family has its own special star. The stars of Mercuria, Venusia, Marseia, and Jupeia represent the royalty of Hermaea, Aphrodiaea, Aresaea, and Zeuea, respectively. Each of these stars move across the heavens at a different speed than any other star in the heavens. In fact, many scholars believe that their movements are more similar to the Moon than the other stars."  
  
"So does that mean the star of Saturnia will not always be twinkling right above the Dragon Constellation?"  
  
"The star of Saturnia will travel across the heavens and it will not always be above the Dragon Constellation. But it will always return there," she responded.  
  
"I suppose that's reassuring," Duo said, shrugging slightly.  
  
"I actually find it very reassuring," Hotaru told him with a hint of a smile on her lips.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You haven't said very much," Minako pointed out to her companion at the main table. The young, blond princess was regarding Wufei with a mixture of amusement and interest.  
  
Wufei, who had been looking off into the distance, snapped his attention back to the lovely young woman sitting next to him. He had spent most of his evening pretending to be absorbed eating his food. The young knight had exchanged a few small pleasantries with Minako, but otherwise did not say very much. He was obviously preoccupied with something.  
  
"I am sorry, your highness. But I am only a humble knight and I am better with my sword than I am with my words," he told her in a mildly apologetic tone.  
  
"You seem pretty capable with your words, when you put your mind to it," Minako stated mildly.  
  
Wufei merely cast her a glance and then he shrugged. "Perhaps. But the tournament has worn me out considerably, your highness."  
  
Minako paused, looking at him with some measure of curiosity. It was obvious there was something on her mind. She decided she might as well voice it.  
  
"So why did you pick me, Sir Wufei?" she queried in an overly casual tone.  
  
"You are one of the most beautiful women around. It is only fitting that you receive such a title, your highness," Wufei said in a smooth voice, hoping that would satisfy her.  
  
Minako arched her eyebrows. The young knight had not even made eye contact with her when he spoke those words.  
  
"From my humble observations, it initially appeared that you were planning to give the crown to some one else," Minako remarked with a hint of mischief in her voice. "Is that right, Sir Wufei?"  
  
Wufei's eyes went immediately down to his plate. His face was blushing slightly as he stared with intense concentration at the plate before him.  
  
"I based my final decision on what I felt would be the correct outcome," he stated stiffly.  
  
"You didn't answer my question," Minako chided him lightly. It seemed that she enjoyed tormenting him with her inquiries. "I promise I won't be offended by your answer. Who did you want to give the crown to first?"  
  
"What is your insistence with these questions, your highness?" Wufei asked heatedly, his temper getting the better of him. This woman was almost as frustrating as that braided baka.  
  
"You know, if you answered me truthfully, I might be able to help you!" Minako hinted with an amused look on her face. Indeed, she did seem to be enjoying herself far too much.  
  
"Pardon my rudeness, your highness. But I do not think there is anything you could help me with!" Wufei said brusquely.  
  
"Fine, be that way, Sir Wufei," Minako conceded in a light voice. "But you can always come to me for help or questions regarding any of the other princesses....especially if you fancy one of them!"  
  
"I have no time for such weak and trifling indulgences!" Wufei snapped at her.  
  
Wufei's violent reaction only drew an amused smile from Minako.  
  
"Sir Wufei, you should not be so shy in matters of the heart! After all, they say: Fortune flavors the bold," she advised him sagely.  
  
Wufei looked at her in confusion. Then, he smirked, "I think you meant to say: Fortune 'favors' the bold."  
  
"I guess that proverb works too," she said in a dismissive voice. She returned to her meal.  
  
Out of the corner of her eyes, Minako noticed a young attendant rush up to King Tsukino Kenji and whisper something that appeared quite urgent. The King's eyes seemed to widen for a moment. Then he nodded and waved the attendant off. She saw the attendant race out of the hallway.  
  
Only a few minutes had passed before the large, massive oak doors to the banquet hall were pulled widen open by several guards. This immediately quieted the people in attendance. The opened doorway revealed a large group of men standing proudly at the other end. There was one simple trumpet and a page stepped forward.  
  
"Your Majesty!" boomed the voice of the page, "Lord Quatre Raberba Winner, the Desert Prince, has come to honor you with a tribute!"  
  
A slender young man walked through the doorway, with four powerful looking warriors flanking him. As he drew closer, Minako was able to more clearly make out his features. The Desert Prince much shorter than the men standing around him. In fact, Minako suspected that he was probably not even as tall as Makoto. But he carried himself with such dignity and presence, it was almost impossible not to stare at him. His deep blue eyes were soft and kind. His face was perhaps a bit too youthful and innocent in appearance. His soft, pale blond hair was kept short. Lord Quatre Raberba Winner's cape flowed elegantly from his shoulders. Minako had to admit that he was a rather impressive figure.  
  
"Do you know of this Desert Prince?" Minako whispered questioningly to Wufei.  
  
Wufei nodded. "Lord Quatre Raberba Winner is the crown prince of a desert kingdom that lies south of the Allied Kingdoms. His allegiance and support helps defend the most southern border of the Allied Kingdoms. Lord Quatre Raberba Winner offers token tributes to his Majesty every few months. In return, his Majesty provides weapons, armor and other supplies to the Desert Prince and his loyal band of warriors, known as Maguanacs."  
  
"Why can't he just obtain those weapons and other items from his own kingdom?" Minako inquired.  
  
Wufei cleared his throat slightly. "There appears to be a rather complicated reason for this arrangement. But from what I understand, Lord Quatre Raberba Winner's father is a pacifist and does not want the people of his kingdom to be heavily armed. Thus, the Desert Prince has taken it upon himself to maintain a band of warriors to protect the desert people without his father's support or approval."  
  
"But doesn't his father's kingdom and people benefit from their protection?" Minako demanded in a disapproving voice. It seemed quite unfair that such a young prince would take on this great responsibility without the support of his kingdom and his own father. "How can they not support the people who are protecting them? How can a father treat his son in such a manner?"  
  
"I cannot answer that for you," Wufei replied.  
  
By now, the young prince had reached the table of the King and his family. The Desert Prince cast a slightly curious look at both Wufei and Minako, who had taken up the King's traditional spot. Then the young blond haired man gracefully bowed and kneeled down before the King. The men who had entered with the young prince also bowed and fell to their knees.  
  
"King Tsukino Kenji," Lord Quatre Raberba Winner spoke in a regal voice, "please permit my people to offer you a tribute for your benefaction. We humbly hope that it pleases you."  
  
The four men flanking the young prince each pulled out a small chest from beneath their heavy cloaks. Upon opening each of the chests, diamonds, rubies and other valuable gems glittered.  
  
The King smiled gently and rested a hand on Lord Quatre Raberba Winner's shoulder.  
  
"I thank you, Prince Quatre," the King smiled in appreciation. "Please feel free to join this banquet. But if you are weary from your journey, do not hesitate to have my chamberlain make arrangements for you and your men to rest here for the night."  
  
"Thank you, King Tsukino Kenji," Prince Quatre said in a grateful voice. "I think my men and I would like to retire as early as possible. We have traveled far and we are in need of rest."  
  
"Chamberlain Umino will take care of all your needs," the King stated simply. The chamberlain appeared and quickly led the blond prince out of the banquet hall.  
  
Once the young prince had left, the doors to the banquet hall were slowly shut. The people quickly resumed their conversations.  
  
Minako glanced at Wufei's face. The young knight's face had darkened considerably and concern was etched across his face.  
  
She turned to look at him. "What is wrong, Sir Wufei?"  
  
"Lord Quatre Raberba Winner usually does not offer so much in one single tribute," Wufei frowned. "There must be something going on. It could be possible that he is preparing to defend his people against a war."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The well worn pages of an ancient codex were illuminated by a small lamp hanging in the library. A solitary figure was curled up on a large, plush chair, carefully reading the ancient book.  
  
Princess Mizuno Ami had excused herself fairly early from the banquet, and naturally gravitated to the library. Ever since her arrival, this room had given her a chance to learn as much as she could about the history of the Kingdom of Luminaea as well as about the arts and sciences that it had developed. In her own kingdom, Ami had spent far too much time in her royal library, providing a rich source of gossip for the castle's servants. As much as Ami wanted to make friends with everyone, she also had this unquenchable curiosity and desire for knowledge that pushed her to learn as much as possible.  
  
The young, blue-haired girl was currently digesting a book on Luminaea legends and tales. The stories from this kingdom's past seemed far more tragic and terrible than those from her own kingdom. She played absently with a stray lock of blue hair.  
  
Ami was startled when she heard the door creak open. The young girl almost dropped her book in surprise. She sat there in stunned silence, looking at the door.  
  
The face of a young man with blue eyes and blond hair peered through the opening in the door.  
  
"Excuse me, is someone here?" the young man inquired in a gentle voice. He pushed the door open and pulled himself inside. He was not a particularly tall young man, but he moved with dignity borne from nobility. His soft blue eyes looked at Ami. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, my lady. But do you happen to know where the maps are?"  
  
Ami wordlessly nodded and pointed over to a nearby wall.  
  
The young man graced her with a grateful bow. "Thank you, milady. My name is Prince Quatre Raberba Winner. I am pleased to meet you."  
  
Ami's eyes widened. This was the Desert Prince? This slender, polite young man was the leader of a fanatically loyal band of desert warriors that had gone through countless battles? She had heard much about this young prince from her father, but she did not expect him to be so gentle looking.  
  
Quatre immediately went to the shelf with several large scrolls. After quickly studying them, he pulled out several large rolls of parchment and brought them to a table near Ami.  
  
"Pardon me, milady, but do you mind if I review these maps here briefly?" he requested courteously.  
  
"Umm...sure," Ami nodded. "Please, Prince Quatre Raberba Winner, feel free to use this lamp and the library. I will take my leave."  
  
The young prince looked somewhat hurt by her statement. "I apologize for disturbing you," he stated quickly. "I will let myself out. I can return at another time. I do not wish to intrude on your reading."  
  
"No, it's not that, Prince Quatre Raberba Winner, I just wanted to allow you the luxury to study your maps undisturbed," she told him truthfully. "Your presence does not disturb me in any way."  
  
"Well, then, please stay, milady," the young prince insisted. "May I ask your name?"  
  
"I am Princess Mizuno Ami, please call me Ami," she replied.  
  
"Please call me Quatre," the Desert Prince smiled at her. He returned his attention to the parchment in his hands. He opened up the map and began to study it with an intense expression on his face.  
  
It was only after a few minutes that Ami realized she was staring at the Desert Prince's gentle face. She blushed and immediately returned to reading her book. But she could not help but occasionally peering over her book to observe Prince Quatre.  
  
Quatre spent about fifteen minutes studying the maps before he sat down and folded his arms thoughtfully. There was a small frown on his face.  
  
"Is something troubling you, Prince Quatre?" she queried politely.  
  
Quatre turned to look at her with a smile. "I'm just having a little trouble finding something on the map. Please do not let it trouble you."  
  
"Perhaps I can help," Ami suggested. "What are you looking for?"  
  
Quatre stood up and pointed at the map. "I am looking for the ancient city of Haades. This is the map showing the southern part of the desert, where the ancient city should be located. Unfortunately, I cannot find it on this map."  
  
Ami studied the map for a moment. Her eyebrows furrowed as she examined the names of the cities written on the map. Then she came to a realization.  
  
"I believe the city that you are looking for is this one," she told him, tapping on a point on the map. "The name 'Haades' is the more popular name for this ancient city. But centuries ago, the city was called 'Sheole'. This particular map refers to that ancient city by the name 'Sheole'."[2]  
  
Quatre turned to look at the young princess with amazement in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Princess Ami!" he said in a grateful voice. "I cannot thank you enough! I could have spent most of night here trying to figure that out."  
  
"No you wouldn't have," Ami responded. She smiled playfully at him. "I would have kicked you out first!"  
  
Quatre chucked lightly. "Intelligent, beautiful...and with a sense of humor. I wonder why the gods have blessed me with your presence!"  
  
Ami laughed lightly and quickly returned to retrieve her book.  
  
Quatre quickly rolled up the map and placed it on the table. He returned the other scrolls back to the shelf. He pulled the map that he needed off the table and tucked it carefully underneath his arm. He appeared ready to leave, but paused.  
  
"I hope we have an opportunity to meet again, Princess Ami," Quatre told her in a sincere voice. "But for now, I must bid you good night."  
  
"Good night, Prince Quatre," Ami called out as she watched the young prince slip out of the room. There was a beautiful smile on the young girl's face.  
  
Her smile disappeared quickly. Her sharp mind and intellect were recalling as much as they could about the ancient city of Haades. The old legends warned that this was a dark and dangerous place haunted by demons and anguished souls of the dead. It was a place that could easily consume the mind and spirit of any mere mortal. She wondered why the young Desert Prince would be interested in such a terrible city forsaken by all the gods.  
* * * * * Footnotes:  
  
[1] I am aware that Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Saturn are planets and that they are not stars. But in ancient times, many observers of the night sky believed that the planets (which originally means "wanderers"), along with the Moon and the Sun, were considered "special stars" because of their unique movement across the heavens. Thus, these planets will be referred to as "stars" in this story.  
[2] The names "Haades" and "Sheole" is my literary corruption of the terms "Hades" and "Sheol". In the King James translation of the Bible, the Greek word "hades" (related to the god Hades) was translated as "hell" or "grave". Similarly, the Hebrew word "sheol" is translated as "hell" or "grave" numerous times. Moreover, the original Old English meaning of the term "hell" (before religious connotations were attached to it) meant "hidden" or "concealed". I felt that naming an ancient city in this manner would underscore several different thoughts and meanings associated with those names.  
  
* * * * *  
  
[I appreciate all thoughts, constructive criticisms, and comments]  
  
[Thanks again to all those who have submitted reviews! Special thanks to Michelle Ann Myst Lady, who has reviewed every chapter thus far.] 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any title, interest or right in either Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. This fanfiction is not being used for commercial purposes. I own all other rights (to the extent legally permissible) in connection with this writing.  
  
A few weeks had passed since Lord Quatre Raberba Winner had departed from the Castle Mensis with his band of Maguanacs. They had taken a large caravan of weapons, armor and supplies with them back to the desert. Even though Wufei was concerned by the Desert Prince's unusual requisition from the King, he tried not to let it bother him. Instead, he focused on his newly established routine with Princess Hotaru.  
  
Wufei had continued to visit the garden early in the morning to meet with the young princess. Sometimes, there would be little spoken between Wufei and Princess Hotaru. But any mutual silence was more comforting, rather than awkward for either of them. Although he would not admit it, he began to look forward to these regular morning visits.  
  
On this particular dreary, early morning, Wufei calmly walked into the gardens and scanned it for any sign of the delicate young princess. She had yet to arrive. But it was not unusual for her to arrive several minutes after his own entrance to the garden. Wufei went to his regular spot behind a cherry tree to wait. After twenty minutes or so, he grew slightly impatient. He pushed himself off the tree and walked up to the center of the garden near the koi pond. His mind was beginning to wonder if he had somehow offended her in any of their earlier conversations. Or perhaps she was in ill health? He began to wrack his brain for possible reasons why the young princess for not coming.  
  
He was so involved in contemplating all the possible reasons for her failure to come, that he did not notice the sun had already broken over the horizon until it was too late.  
  
"Kuso!" Wufei cursed as he realized that he was going to be late for the morning practice. Angry and ashamed at himself, he barreled out of the gardens.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo was snickering in amusement at Wufei's expense. Wufei was currently scrubbing the stables that housed the knight's horses. This chore was usually delegated to a young squire or page for training, but it was occasionally assigned to make a point. Lord Milliardo was not happy with Wufei's tardiness for the past few days and decided to make an example of him.  
  
The proud, young knight was now dressed in ragged looking clothing and scouring the floor with a large brush. The horses even seemed to be laughing at him.  
  
Duo was perched casually on one of the walls of the stable, looking over his friend's shoulder.  
  
"You missed a spot, Wufei!" Duo observed, trying to contain his laughter.  
  
"Shut up, Maxwell!" Wufei hollered in irritation. "Don't you have anything better to do?!"  
  
Duo shrugged. "I probably do...but I can't think of anything more FUN to do at this point."  
  
Wufei fumed and angrily continued to scrub the floor. It was lunchtime and the other knights were in the mess hall. Duo had made it a point to quickly eat his lunch and then dropped by to entertain himself. Wufei, however, had not eaten lunch as part of his punishment. Despite the stench of the stables, his stomach growled painfully.  
  
"Go bother Heero!" Wufei suggested angrily, as he moved to the next stall. He still could not believe how horses made such a huge mess.  
  
Duo hopped over to the next stall to continue to watch his friend.  
  
"But Heero is so boring! He hasn't done anything wrong! Not like another friend of mine," Duo stated teasingly. "First you betray your friend by stealing the object of his affection, and then you start coming late to morning practice. What's wrong, Wufei?"  
  
"You're still angry about that tournament?" Wufei demanded incredulously. "I thought I explained the whole damn thing to you!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Duo brushed his friend off casually. "As if I really believed you."  
  
"I have no interest in that infuriating onna! And I never will!" Wufei shouted out angrily. "You are a much better match for her, Duo! Both of you are the most annoying people I know!"  
  
"Hmmm...you find her annoying? That must mean you're in love!" Duo laughed at his friend. This was too much fun for the braided youth.  
  
"I...am...not...in...love!" Wufei grunted, slamming down the brush with each word for emphasis.  
  
Duo's eyes widened with feigned shock. "My dear, Wufei, I have never seen you get so emotional about a woman. I really am beginning to doubt your denials!"  
  
Wufei stood up from the stables and turned around to glare dangerously at Duo. "If you have nothing useful to say to me, then please leave...before I decide to use your face to scrub the rest of the stalls!"  
  
"All right, fine!" Duo conceded, hopping off his perch. "But I did have one thing more to tell you!"  
  
Wufei was already on his knees. He looked up in exasperation at the braided youth. "What is it, Maxwell?"  
  
"I probably should forgive you," Duo told him simply and dropped a small sack next to Wufei. The braided youth walked off whistling a happy tune.  
  
Wufei snatched the sack and opened it up. He smiled gratefully when he saw the contents. A small loaf of bread and a bit of cheese was inside. Wufei hungrily munched into the loaf of bread.  
  
Duo was not more than fifteen yards away when he heard Wufei's outraged cry, "MAXWELL!!!!!!!"  
  
"NOW, I forgive you," Duo smirked. He hoped that the loaf of bread he gave his friend was not too old.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The curtains had been closed to ward off the warm, afternoon sunlight from the bedchamber. Nevertheless, a strong fire was burning intently in the fireplace located at the end of the room. But the fire had not been created for warmth.  
  
Princess Hino Rei was kneeling in front of the flames before her. She was used to the warmth of the fire and its proximity did not bother her. Her eyes were shut and her mind focused.  
  
She muttered a quick series of words and was about to withdraw into herself when she heard a rap on her door. Rei cast an irritated glance at the door. She hoped that whoever it was would go away. Once again, she sought to focus on the soul of the flames before her.  
  
"Excuse me!" called out a nervous voice. Rei grimaced slightly when she recognized the voice of Princess Tsukino Usagi. The young princess had been trying to talk with Rei for the past week, but Rei had generally been able to avoid her. Rei picked herself up and decided to get this over with.  
  
Rei pulled open the door and bowed low in front of Princess Usagi.  
  
"Good afternoon, Princess Tsukino Usagi," Rei greeted. "How may I help you?"  
  
"Good afternoon, Princess Hino Rei," the blond princess replied. "Please call me, Usagi. Can I talk with you for a moment?"  
  
Rei nodded and allowed Usagi to walk into the room. The blond princess immediately took notice of the flames burning in the fireplace.  
  
"Are you cold?" Usagi asked in a questioning voice. She peered intently at the flames.  
  
"No, I'm not," Rei responded, fighting to hold back the sense of irritation that was rising up. "I was meditating."  
  
"I see," Usagi said, though by her voice, it was clear that she did not understand the significance of the fire.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Rei inquired.  
  
Usagi turned to look at Rei. "I wanted to personally greet you and apologize for my father's actions. I feel bad that you and the other princesses were forced to come here because of some ancient treaty. But my father would not listen to me. I do not want you to feel any obligation to me at all! However, I still hope it is possible that we could become friends."  
  
Rei studied the young princess. Ever since Rei was a child, she had an uncanny ability to read people. She had never been wrong in her judgment about people. Rei saw sincerity in the eyes of the princess, mixed with sadness and loneliness. It was becoming clear to Rei that this young girl did not have many friends, but she sensed it was not Usagi's fault. It was the fault of the title and the circumstances that came with her birth. This was exactly what Rei had been afraid of, and the reason why she avoided the young princesses. Rei did not want to discover that the King's daughter was a genuinely good person. It was much easier to stay angry at the royal family of Luminaea if Rei continued to despise them in ignorance. But it was too late.  
  
"Of course, Usagi," Rei answered the nervous princess.  
  
A genuine smile of happiness and relief spread across the face of the blond princess. Her face suddenly took on an amazing transformation that astounded Rei.  
  
"Thank you!" cried out Usagi happily. She began to bounce up and down excitedly in a somewhat unnerving fashion.  
  
"May I get back to my meditation?" Rei requested politely.  
  
"Sure!" Usagi nodded. "Can I ask what you meditate about?"  
  
Rei shrugged. "A lot of things. Sometimes I reflect upon the day's events. Once in a while, I get a vision of the future."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened. "You can tell fortunes?" she asked in amazement.  
  
Rei nodded. "It's not too difficult, if one properly applies oneself. Would you like me to read your fortune?"  
  
"I would appreciate it very much, if you could," Usagi answered. "I wonder if you can tell me about whoever will be my future husband?"  
  
Rei smiled slightly. "I will see what I can do. But I cannot make you any promises. Stay where you are and do not make any sounds. I will tell you when I am done. Understand?"  
  
Usagi nodded obediently and clasped her hands together.  
  
Rei gracefully swept across the room and kneeled before the dancing flames. She closed off her mind to everything but the swaying reddish fire before her. Once her mind was clear, she murmured a silent chant. Then she let her mind reach out to the flames to see into the future.  
  
She felt darkness and emptiness in her mind. Then, in the distance, there were the sounds of pain and sorrow. The sounds gradually grew louder and became anguished cries of tormented souls. The screams built into a feverish pitch that became almost unbearably painful to the raven-haired princess. A vision had never had struck her so vividly before. She saw the slim figure of Princess Usagi alone in the darkness. A swirling mist danced around her and quietly began to consume her.  
  
Rei forcibly wrenched herself away from the vision and opened her eyes. Her breathing was ragged as she stared into the flames. She dropped her hands to the ground so that she could support herself. By now, the voices had faded away into the darkness, leaving the violet-eyed princess reeling.  
  
Rei looked over her shoulder to see the concerned eyes of Princess Usagi.  
  
"Are you all right, Princess Hino Rei?" Usagi asked worriedly. "I am so sorry for asking you to do this! I did not realize that it would cause you so much pain! Can you forgive me, please?"  
  
Rei shook her head and pulled herself up. "There is no need to apologize, Usagi. This happens once in a while when one seeks to look into the future. I am used to it. And you can call me Rei."  
  
Usagi nodded slowly. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"No, I just need some rest," Rei informed her gently. After a moment of reflection, she turned to look at the blond girl. "I really could not see very well into your future. Maybe we can try some other day."  
  
"Thank you, Rei," Usagi said. She quickly added, "You don't have to do this again for me. I am content to know that I have a friend."  
  
The slender young princess let herself quietly out the door. Rei walked up to the door and shut it quietly. Once she was alone, Rei collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion.  
  
It was a very ominous vision. Yet, Rei had no idea what she should do about it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The cool, refreshing breeze of the night air was a great relief after a rigorous sword training session. Sir Yui Heero was comfortably lying down on the grass with his sword, letting the calm wind relax both his mind and his body. His leg had finally healed enough so that he could actively continue his training. The young knight was comfortably lying on a small mound of grass on the training grounds. Heero lazily stretched out and turned to gaze up at the Moon reflectively.  
  
For some odd reason, the beautiful image of the raven-haired princess had been haunting him ever since he had met her. Heero was not so easily captivated by beautiful women, but there was something special about her that he could not quite put his finger upon. He had not seen her since that time and it troubled him that such a brief encounter could result in his current state of confusion. But it was also obvious that she wanted nothing to do with him.  
  
Heero sighed lightly and picked himself up. He headed back towards the barracks for the knights. There was not much else he could do about his situation.  
  
Suddenly, he heard the sonorous ringing of the bell from atop the central keep. The sound shattered the peace and tranquility of the night. A frown creased the face of the young man. As a knight, in service of the King, he had been trained to recognize this particular sound above all others.  
  
This was the warning bell used in the most gravest of circumstances. Something was terribly wrong in the castle.  
  
Heero exploded into a sprint towards the central keep. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see others running towards the central keep. He drew his sword out of its scabbard and raced through the open gates of the central keep.  
  
During such an alarm, each knight was expected to immediately guard and protect a designated area of the castle. Heero bolted up two flights of stairs until he reached the floor he was responsible for. He carefully moved his way through the darkened hallways while his alert eyes scanned the area.  
  
He neared a suspicious looking room with a partially opened door.  
  
Then he heard a female voice, from within the room, cry out: "NO! STAY AWAY!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Princess Minako opened the door to her bedchamber and slipped inside. Before she managed to shut the door, the urgent ringing of a loud bell resounded through the central keep. It seemed unusual that a bell would be tolling so persistently this late at night. Something must be wrong, she thought. Minako considered heading back out to investigate.  
  
Then, a soft voice whispered out from deep within the bedchamber. "Princess Minako! It's me!  
  
The young, blond princess spun around in alarm. A tall, slender figure was standing in the shadows near an open window. The figure stepped out of the shadows to let the moonlight reveal a familiar, handsome face.  
  
"Captain Adonis!" Minako exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here? What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"That bell is this castle's alarm. Princess Usagi has just been kidnapped," he informed her in a grave voice. "You are in danger now. Please, let me take you to safety!"  
  
"How do you know all this? Does my father know that you are here?" she demanded.  
  
The young man shook his head sadly. "Princess Minako, we do not have time for this. You will be held responsible for failing to protect Princess Usagi. Your life is now in serious jeopardy!"  
  
Minako shook her head resolutely. "I cannot simply disappear, because our kingdom would fall under suspicion. I shall not abandon my father or our kingdom so easily. Captain Adonis, how do you know that Princess Usagi has been kidnapped?"  
  
"Princess Minako, please come with me! You can be free from all your obligations and you can live just for yourself!" Captain Adonis urged. In a desperate voice, the tall young man cried out, "Princess Minako, please...I love you!"  
  
Minako was stunned by the sudden confession of the captain of her father's guard. She stumbled backward involuntarily.  
  
"Ever since I was a wretched foot soldier, I have always loved you from afar!" he told her in a distant voice. "You...the chosen princess who would be sent off to ensure the safety of our kingdom. A beautiful vision, shining so brightly, but cursed to live as a hostage. I have come to save you from your fate, your highness! But in order to do so, we must leave now!"  
  
Minako studied him carefully. She spoke in a measured voice, "I am not sure what is going on, Captain Adonis. But I cannot endanger our kingdom by leaving, even if it means my own life."  
  
The handsome features of the young man twisted into a sneer. "Of course! That's how you have always been. I have seen you fawn over so many young noblemen, but nothing ever became of it, for you have never been serious about love. You have never been serious about anything that could possibly interfere with your duty."  
  
"I am serious about love," Minako defended herself, somewhat hurt by his words. "It's just that..."  
  
"Do not lie to me!" snarled Adonis. He drew a short sword and stepped towards her. "Come with me, now!"  
  
"NO! STAY AWAY!" Minako commanded in a loud voice. She quickly prepared to draw upon the power of the Star of Venusia to defend herself.  
  
The door to her bedchamber was suddenly kicked open. Standing in the doorframe was a young man that she recognized as one of the King's knights. The young knight had piercing blue eyes and unruly, brown hair. There was a glint of recognition when he saw Captain Adonis.  
  
"You!" hissed the knight. "You were the one who attacked Princess Hino Rei!"  
  
Before Princess Minako could react, the knight launched himself at Adonis. The captain desperately swung at the young knight, but the short sword was expertly deflected by the knight. The knight stepped forward and plunged his blade into the Adonis' belly.  
  
Adonis had a pained look on his face which was quickly replaced by intense anger. The tall captain's hands began to glow a pale yellow and he backhanded the young knight with a powerful blow. The explosive force of the attack threw the knight against the wall and the knight's unconscious body crumpled to the floor.  
  
Captain Adonis fell to his knees while clutching his mortal wound. Blood trickled between his fingers as he tried to staunch the large gash on his stomach. He slowly slipped to the cold, stone floor.  
  
Minako kneeled next to the dying, young man. "Captain Adonis! Why have you done this?"  
  
Adonis looked up at the young princess, with a rueful smile on his face. He spoke in a tremulous voice, "I wanted to be the one for you, your highness. After I left you here...I found a new Master. I renounced my loyalty to your father and hoped that this would change the wheels of fate. But I can see that it was not meant to be."  
  
"Your new Master?" Minako asked in confusion.  
  
"Yes," Adonis nodded weakly. "Let me tell you something, fair princess. My Master foretold of your destiny. He said that if you failed to accept my love on this night....then for all eternity...you will never know true love..."  
  
Her eyes widened in shock, and a hurt expression slowly spread across her face.  
  
"What's wrong, your highness?" Adonis asked. He reached up and gently stroked her face. "You should look happier than this. Now you can go on...without having to torment yourself over the ultimate choice...between your love or your duty. Your fate...is to continue to fight for all time..."  
  
As those words escaped his lips, the light faded from the eyes of Captain Saijou Adonis.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Maid Osaka Naru's face was buried in her hands as she cried. The young girl, with flaming red hair, was the principal attendant to the Princess Usagi. Naru was on her knees in front of the opened bedchamber of Princess Usagi. A large crowd of guards and attendants had gathered around her.  
  
Two young knights pushed through the crowd and stood before her. She recognized them as Sir Duo and Sir Wufei.  
  
"What is going on here, onna?!" Sir Wufei demanded. His eyes was scanning the area anxiously.  
  
Naru managed to choke back her tears as she spoke, "Princess Usagi! I think she's been kidnapped!"  
  
"Now, now," Sir Duo told her in a comforting voice. He knelt down in front of her. "Tell us exactly what happened that makes you think she was kidnapped?"  
  
Naru sniffed slightly. "Princess Hotaru wanted to talk to Princess Usagi...so I left them alone in the bedchamber and..."  
  
"What?! Princess Hotaru too?!" Sir Wufei cried out in rage.  
  
Naru visibly flinched at the violent outburst. But she quickly pulled herself together and continued.  
  
"After I left the bedchamber, I heard a scream...and now they're both gone!" she cried out miserably. She pointed into the open bedchamber. The windows of the bedchamber were wide open and the curtains were playing lightly in the evening breeze. But otherwise, the chamber was devoid of all life.  
  
* * * * *  
[I appreciate any thoughts, comments, and constructive criticisms. Once again, thanks to all those who have provided me with reviews (and inspiration).]  
  
[FYI: Things are becoming pretty hectic at my work, so I am not sure whether I can continue to update this story as quickly as I would like.] 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any title, interest or right in either Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. This fanfiction is not being used for commercial purposes. I own all other rights (to the extent legally permissible) in connection with this writing.  
  
The large chamber was uncomfortably quiet. King Tsukino Kenji was seated atop his throne, glaring at those before him. The four princesses of the Alliance Kingdom were kneeling immediately before him, with their heads lowered respectfully. Immediately behind the four princesses were all of the knights stationed at the castle. Several other guards and functionaries were positioned throughout the chamber.  
  
The King was normally an absent-minded, nonchalant man that hardly raised his voice. But the disappearance of his daughter transformed him. His entire body was shaking with rage and his eyes were burning with anger and frustration. The King's overpowering fury permeated the entire chamber.  
  
"All of you have failed me!" he roared. "And more importantly, you have failed my precious daughter, Princess Usagi! How can you all have been so incompetent?!"  
  
Minako flinched. Part of her felt that this accusation was unfair. Upon their very arrival, the princesses of the Alliance Kingdoms were told by the King that their roles as protectors were unnecessary. His outrage almost seemed a hypocrisy. But she did realize that the duty to protect Princess Usagi belonged to all the princesses, regardless of any excuses.  
  
"My knights!" he snarled with bitterness dripping from his voice. "Where were you when the fiend abducted my daughter?"  
  
None of the knights dared raise their head or protest their failure. Instead, their heads remained bowed in silence.  
  
The King stood up and glared at the princesses.  
  
"My princesses! Are you concerned for your own kingdoms?" he demanded. "Shall they share the same fate as my daughter?!"  
  
Minako's cheeks flushed heatedly, both in anger and embarrassment at the King's words. She wished that she had taken more of an effort to watch over the Princess. Now she felt that she had neglected her duty in the past few weeks with her idle lifestyle.  
  
The King settled down in his throne, his face dark and forbidding. After a few moments, he steadied himself somewhat.  
  
"I will give you one chance to save your kingdoms," the King told the princesses in a cold voice. "Bring my daughter back safely and your kingdoms shall remain safe. You have one month to return her to me."  
  
A strong resolve began to grow within Minako's heart. She was prepared to sacrifice everything to save Princess Usagi and to protect her own kingdom. For some odd reason, she could almost feel the same sensation emanating from the other princesses around her.  
  
The King's gaze returned to his knights. "Sir Heero! I place the task of returning my daughter in your hands. You shall accompany these princesses on their mission. Sir Duo, Sir Motoki, and Sir Yuuichirou shall be under your command. I want you to depart immediately! The rest of you may also take your leave now."  
  
Minako slowly picked herself up off the ground. She quietly made her way out of the large chamber. Minako noticed that all the other knights were leaving the chamber, except for Wufei. Wufei remained kneeling before the King.  
  
Minako stepped outside the chamber and inconspicuously stood behind the door, where she could hear any conversation within the chamber and still not be seen. Her curiosity had overcome her better judgment.  
  
"What do you want, Sir Wufei?" the King asked in a weary voice.  
  
"Your Majesty, I have never made a personal request before. But with all due humility and respect, I would pray that you will..." Wufei began.  
  
"You want to go with the others on the mission," the King interrupted crisply.  
  
"Yes, your Majesty," Wufei stated in a quiet voice.  
  
"Do you wish to go on the mission to save my daughter? Or did you want to also save Princess Hotaru?" the King demanded.  
  
Minako could hear Wufei choke at the King's words.  
  
The King spoke up again, in a softer tone. "Do not be so surprised, Sir Wufei. This castle is full of rumors and idle talk. Unfortunately, the Queen feels it is her duty to educate me on all the gossip concerning my knights. I have been told that you have feelings for Princess Hotaru, is that not the case?"  
  
After a moment of strained silence, Wufei answered, "Yes, your Majesty."  
  
A small smile crept across Minako's face. How sweet, she thought. Wufei does like little Hotaru! And he even wants to rescue her!  
  
"I understand your feelings of loss," the King commiserated. "You are one of my strongest and most loyal knights. But I do not want you to become involved with this mission, for fear that your emotions will lead you astray from your duty."  
  
"I will always be loyal to you, your Majesty," Wufei insisted fervently.  
  
"Then I will ask you one simple question," the King told him. "On your honor as a knight, can you promise me that if you are forced to choose between saving my daughter and Princess Hotaru...that you will save my daughter?"  
  
There was a long pause. Minako eventually heard Wufei's strangled response, "Yes, your Majesty. I pledge to protect your daughter and to fulfill my duty above all else."  
  
Minako's smile faded away at those words. She shook her head sadly and walked away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Heero stared at the undisturbed patch of ground before him. The young knight was standing outside the central keep near a grassy area beneath the open windows of Princess Usagi's bedchamber. Heero's eyes gazed upwards and estimated that her window was at least a hundred yards above the ground. But there was no trace of any disturbance on the ground below her window.  
  
Several of the King's best trackers were currently investigating the area carefully, but were puzzled. None of the trackers could find any traces of passage by either princess or their captors.  
  
Heero's heard soft footsteps from behind. He turned around and saw the graceful figure of Princess Hino Rei walking towards him. Her beautiful face was somber and thoughtful. Heero kept his own face neutral as she drew close.  
  
"Your highness," he greeted her formally and offered her a simple bow. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I can sense them," Princess Rei stated in a detached voice. Her mysterious violet eyes staring off into the distance. "I can feel the residue of their magical energy. They were carried out this way and taken to the south."  
  
Heero looked at her skeptically. "How can you be so certain? As you can tell, the grass here is untouched. Even our finest trackers cannot find any trace of their kidnapping."  
  
Rei glanced at him with a frown. "They were not carried upon the ground, but taken by the winds. There is another strong magical power in the air...and it was this power that carried them off."  
  
"I thought that only royalty from the Allied Kingdoms could use magic," Heero asserted tonelessly.  
  
Rei shook her head. "Demons and certain other special beings have the ability to use powerful magic. But I must admit, there is something unusual about the nature of this magical power...something almost familiar."  
  
"Can you lead us to them, Princess Hino Rei?" Heero requested as he looked into her dark eyes.  
  
"Yes. The combined magical energies of Princess Usagi, Princess Hotaru and their captor creates a very strong trail that I can easily follow," Rei informed him. "But it is the very power of their captor that makes me concerned. I am not even sure if all of us will be strong enough to prevail."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The stables were buzzing with activity. Several horses were being brought up and saddled. Other packhorses were being laden with supplies and armor.  
  
Heero had quickly taken command of the situation upon his arrival and was barking out terse orders.  
  
Duo was sitting thoughtfully on a small barrel, watching the entire scene. He had already packed up his own horse with a few items and a squire was making sure his armor was secured to another packhorse.  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes, Duo noticed that the princesses of the Alliance Kingdoms had silently gathered near the entrance of the stable. Without hesitation, Duo hopped up and made his way to the young princesses.  
  
"Your highnesses," he greeted them with an elegant bow. "I am one of the knights that will accompany you. My name is Sir Duo. Please feel free to call me Duo!"  
  
Minako smiled at the handsome, young man. "I hope you're as good a swordsman as you are a dancer!"  
  
This remark produced some laughter from the other young princesses, despite the grim faces that each had been wearing a moment ago.  
  
"I am so glad that you remember me, Princess Minako!" he winked at her. "I assure you that my swordsmanship surpasses my humble dancing abilities."  
  
Minako could not help but smile at his light-hearted response. She quickly introduced each of the other princesses. Duo graciously flourished each of the princesses with a flamboyant bow.  
  
"You see that knight over there? That is Sir Heero, he will be responsible for this mission," Duo informed the princesses. Duo quickly gestured over to the other end of the stables. "The tall, unshaven young man over there is Sir Kumada Yuuichirou. He gets a little worked up around beautiful women, but he's a nice guy. And the guy over there..."  
  
Duo blinked for a moment to make sure that his sight was not playing tricks on him. He then called out, "Hey, Wufei! What in the world are you doing here?"  
  
The serious, young knight strode over and folded his arms neatly across his chest. "I am here to help on this undertaking," he stated in a calm voice. "His Majesty changed his mind and decided that I should go in place of Sir Motoki."  
  
Duo shrugged. The braided young man jabbed a thumb in Wufei's direction. "This is Sir Wufei. He's quite ill-tempered and sleeps with his sword. And if he yells at you, it probably means he likes you."  
  
"Maxwell!" Wufei growled menacingly.  
  
Duo skipped lightly and hid behind Minako. Minako giggled slightly when the braided youth pretended to use her as a shield to fend off Wufei.  
  
"I was just kidding there, Wufei!" Duo apologized without much sincerity. He then turned to whisper to the princesses, "See what I mean about being ill-tempered?"  
  
Wufei had apparently overheard Duo's remark. The young knight looked like he was going to retort, but held his tongue. Wufei stomped off angrily in quiet frustration. Duo watched his friend's departure with interest.  
  
"Hmm...how unusual," Duo noted quietly to himself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The main gates to the Castle Mensis were opened. Several heavily cloaked figures led their steeds and packhorses out of the castle. It was quite unusual for the castle to open its main gates so late at night.  
  
A solitary figure was observing the departure from the concealment of a large cluster of trees atop a nearby hill. A magnificent, rust colored stallion was obediently waiting a few yards behind the shadowy figure.  
  
The tall, silent figure unclenched his fist to reveal a pair of rose-shaped earrings in his left hand. His emerald eyes studied the delicate earrings before his gaze returned to watch the travelers leave the castle.  
  
"I guess we should follow her," the figure murmured quietly to his steed.  
  
The shadowy figure gracefully sprung onto the stallion. He nudged his mount to follow the travelers at a respectful distance.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Rashid, how is every one doing?" Lord Quatre Raberba Winner inquired in a concerned voice. The young nobleman turned to look at his trusted companion and advisor.  
  
The tall, powerful looking warrior scratched his beard. "The others seem to be fine, perhaps a little tired."  
  
The Desert Prince and Rashid were leading a group of forty Maguanacs through dunes. The band of warriors were mounted on horses and camels as they made their way across the sands beneath the twinkling stars.  
  
"We have been fighting constantly ever since we returned from the Kingdom of Luminaea," Quatre admitted sadly. "It is terribly unfortunate that they have not had a chance to rest."  
  
"For the past few weeks, you hardly slept at all yourself, my lord," Rashid reminded the blue-eyed young man. "Do not forget your own health."  
  
"I won't forget, Rashid. Thank you for your concern," Quatre acknowledged gratefully.  
  
Quatre looked thoughtfully off into the clear night sky.  
  
"Have you noticed something unusual about our new enemies?" he asked pensively.  
  
"The Ghuls do not seem to value any one's life, even their own," Rashid grunted grimly.  
  
The Desert Prince of Hadiya and his loyal Maguanacs had been constantly riding out to battle against a strange group of men for the past few weeks. Many of the smaller towns in the desert kingdom of Hadiya were being targeted in the attacks. The attacks were carefully orchestrated and displayed considerable military discipline. But it seemed unusual that these fighters did not bear any flag and did not claim to be loyal to any kingdom. It was almost tempting to call them outlaws, except that outlaws could never be so well organized and would never fight to the death like their new enemies. The local people had nicknamed these heartless men "Ghuls" or demons.  
  
"But there's something else," Quatre persisted. "I am not sure what it is. But when I fought them and looked into their eyes, I got a strange feeling in my heart, as if..."  
  
Quatre paused with some hesitation. His eyes seemed to cloud over.  
  
"...as if you were staring into oblivion," Rashid finished quietly.  
  
The Desert Prince's light, blue eyes widened in surprise. "Yes! You felt that same sensation too? There were no emotions on their faces when they fought against us or when they died at our hands. There were no screams or words, but only silence and death."  
  
The young man sighed sadly and returned his attention to the desert before him. It was a breathtaking night and the desert was a vast sea of fine sand. It was terribly sad that the beautiful desert had to be stained with so much blood. Quatre morosely looked at his own hands and felt guilty about his part in the bloodshed. Even though he had only taken the lives of soldiers and killers, Quatre still felt remorse over his own actions. A part of him could almost understand his father's conviction of absolute pacifism. But the memories of innocent villagers massacred by the enemy still haunted Quatre and he knew that it took more than a principle to protect the people.  
  
"Lord Quatre, one of our scouts is returning," Rashid informed the young prince.  
  
Quatre looked up to see a rider and his horse swiftly approach from ahead. Within a matter of minutes, the scout pulled up in front of Quatre, his face streaked with dirt and sweat.  
  
"My lord! The village up ahead is being attacked!" the scout cried.  
  
Quatre's eyes widened. "Take us there immediately!"  
  
The scout wheeled his horse around and darted off. Quatre spurred his own horse into a rapid gallop. Rashid turned around and gave the other Maguanacs a signal, and the band of warriors fell into formation and hurriedly followed the Desert Prince.  
  
It was not long before they were able to see large plumes of smoke rising up from the distant village. The flames were devouring the buildings and cast the entire area in an unholy orange glow. Even from this distance, they could see villagers fleeing for the lives as they were cut down by dark horsemen. It was the Ghul warriors.  
  
"NO!" Quatre shouted out in horror and drove his horse into a full tilt towards the village. The young prince drew his scimitar from its sheath. Quatre steered his horse on a path to intercept the Ghul horsemen bearing down on a small group of women and children.  
  
Quatre let out at anguished cry when he realized that he would not be able to reach them in time.  
  
Then he heard a soft whizzing sound and saw an arrow bury itself in the chest of the lead Ghul horseman. The Ghul warrior dropped to the ground. Several arrows were sent soaring into the air and thudded into the bodies of the other horsemen. The dead bodies of the Ghul warriors fell to the ground silently.  
  
Quatre glanced gratefully over his shoulder. Rashid and several other Maguanacs waving at him with their long bows in hand. The young prince smiled in gratitude for the weapons they had received from the King of Luminaea.  
  
"Take care of these villagers, Ahmed!" Quatre called out to one of the Maguanacs. The Desert Prince raised his scimitar and charged towards the villagers. The Maguanacs let out a collective roar and followed the young prince into the burning village.  
  
Quatre and his white steed raced through the burning village, desperately searching for survivors. Flames were consuming the tents and other buildings around them. A heavy, black smoke and searing heat permeated the air. He could hear the Maguanacs calling out for survivors.  
  
The dark smoke obscured his vision and forced him to slow his horse down to a cautious trot. His light blue eyes intently scanning the chaotic surroundings around him. Then something caught his attention.  
  
A lone horseman was sitting silently on a dark stallion. He was shrouded in dark clothing. Neither the man nor his horse seemed disturbed by the flames surrounding him. Quatre suspected that he was a Ghul warrior.  
  
Quatre cautiously headed towards the solitary horseman. The blond prince held his scimitar with a firm grip as he drew closer. Quatre continued to move closer to the rider until he was only a few yards away.  
  
"Greetings, Desert Prince," the horseman spoke in a toneless voice. Quatre's mount reared up nervously. The voice had almost an ethereal quality to it. The words did not seem to originate from the figure before him. Instead, the voice sounded as if it were coming at him from all directions.  
  
"Who are you?" Quatre demanded. "Are you their leader?"  
  
"No," the horseman replied emotionlessly. "I am simply an instrument of my Master."  
  
Quatre felt his skin crawl as the horseman spoke. He felt as if he was speaking to something that was not entirely human or even alive. Even from this distance, he could tell that the horseman's mouth did not move when he uttered those last words.  
  
"Who is your Master and why is he doing this?" Quatre asked with clenched teeth. An unnatural fear was beginning to gnaw at him. His grip on the scimitar grew tighter.  
  
"My Master shall cease these attacks, as long as you are willing to comply with one simple condition," the horseman stated.  
  
"What condition?" Quatre questioned, his suspicion aroused.  
  
"You can save the lives of hundreds of thousands in the desert as long...as long as you are willing to sacrifice the life of one person," the horseman answered in an icy voice. "My Master demands the life of one of the Princesses of the Allied Kingdoms."  
  
"What kind of monster would demand such a trade!" Quatre roared indignantly. "All human life is precious...they are not simply things to be bargained with!"  
  
The horseman's demeanor did not change. The eerie voice responded, "This is your choice, and your choice alone. You do not have to accept it. But are you willing to sacrifice the lives of innocents for your principle? Is the life of one of greater than the lives of an entire people?  
  
Quatre was about to speak, but was interrupted by the shouts of his loyal Maguanacs approaching. His eyes narrowed when he noticed that the horseman's outline began to blur. The insidious figure seemed to stare at him without emotion as it faded into the darkness.  
  
"This is your choice...and your choice alone..." the horseman's voice echoed faintly in Quatre's ears.  
  
Quatre let out a cry of frustration and impotently swung his scimitar in the air.  
  
Rashid and several other Maguanacs rushed to the side of their master.  
  
"Lord Quatre, are you all right?" Rashid inquired with concern in his voice.  
  
Quatre gritted his teeth and nodded. "Thank you, Rashid. I am fine."  
  
"We found some survivors," Rashid informed him. "It appears that there were only a handful of Ghul warriors that caused all this destruction. But we were able to slay them without any losses of our own. We have taken the survivors to the outskirts of the village."  
  
Quatre looked up at Rashid with sadness in his eyes. "How many survived?" he asked weakly.  
  
"We could only find a sixty or so villagers," Rashid responded grimly. "This used to be a village with almost two hundred men, women and children."  
  
"I see," Quatre choked, tears welling up in his eyes. He rubbed his face with one of his sleeves.  
  
Quatre, Rashid and the other Maguanacs made their way out of the village and headed towards the small, makeshift camp several hundred yards away from the burning village. Ahmed and several other Maguanacs were helping the surviving villagers tend to their wounds and to comfort them.  
  
Quatre wearily pulled himself off his horse and quickly went to help the others attend to the survivors.  
  
Quatre noticed a small girl huddled in a woman's arms. The young prince kneeled down and uncorked his flask of water.  
  
"Here," he offered to the child.  
  
The woman gratefully took the flask and let the child take a few gulps of water before returning it to the young man.  
  
"Thank you," the woman told him. Quatre's heart ached when he heard the sadness and loss in the woman's voice.  
  
"Mommy, who is that man?" the little child asked, pointing at Quatre.  
  
The mother smiled gently at her child. "He is the great Desert Prince Quatre Raberba Winner. He has come to save our lives and to protect us. We must thank him for all that he has done for us."  
  
"Thank you, your highness," the little girl piped up.  
  
Quatre could not hear the small child's words of appreciation. Instead, the only thing that echoed in his mind were dark and forbidding.  
  
"This is your choice...your choice alone...."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Notes: I wanted to thank all the reviewers for their kind words and comments. I really appreciate having such a nice audience. Please feel free to review this chapter! Thanks! Hopefully, I will be able to write more soon. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any title, interest or right in either Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. This fanfiction is not being used for commercial purposes. I own all other rights (to the extent legally permissible) in connection with this writing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo's mind was inexorably pulled out of its slumber by a smell. The groggy young man propped himself on his elbow and lightly sniffed the air. His efforts were rewarded with the delicious aroma of some sort of stew. He cracked open his eyes and surveyed the camp.  
  
It was still fairly early in the morning, but most of the others appeared to be about and around. Heero was grimly studying a map and was discussing some matters with Princesses Rei and Ami. Wufei was seated on a nearby rock as he diligently sharpened the blade of his sword. Yuiichirou appeared to be tending to the horses. Princess Minako was sleeping peacefully next to the campfire, still a gorgeous image to behold even in her slumber. Duo's eyes finally rested upon Princess Makoto, who was cheerfully humming a soft tune while she stirred a steaming pot.  
  
Duo stood up and sniffed the air again. He walked over and sat down next to Princess Makoto.  
  
"Good morning, your highness," he greeted her. He gave her a friendly smile, though he was clearly eyeing the savory looking stew boiling on the campfire.  
  
"Good morning, Sir Duo," she smiled at him. "I hope you slept well."  
  
"I slept quite well," he said. His stomach grumbled loudly. "My, this stew looks and smells absolutely wonderful! Did you prepare this?"  
  
Makoto shyly looked away and smiled happily. "Well, I woke up early and decided to whip up something for breakfast."  
  
"How did a beautiful princess ever learn to cook so well?" Duo asked in amazement. "I didn't think they let princesses in the kitchen!"  
  
"Well, it's a long story," Makoto smiled wanly. She decided to change the subject. "It's basically ready. Would you like to try some?"  
  
Duo scrambled to grab his dish from his pack.  
  
Wufei shook his head when he saw Duo making a break for the food. "One of the last to wake up, and one of the first to eat," Wufei snorted.  
  
Duo's clambering about the camp awoke the sleeping Princess Minako. Minako's eyes perked open when she caught the scent of the stew. She pulled herself out of bed and her own dish was in her hands within seconds.  
  
"Good morning, Makoto," Minako said, grinning like a cat. "Can I have some stew too?"  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes. "There really is something about people who get up late," he grumbled to himself.  
  
Breakfast was quickly consumed and the camp was packed up in less than twenty minutes. Heero had the group heading south pursuant to Rei's directions.  
  
Heero had taken up the lead with Princess Rei. Sir Heero had organized the band into a fairly simple travelling formation. Princesses Minako, Makoto, and Ami were riding in the middle, flanked on either side by Sir Duo and Sir Yuuichirou. They were followed by the packhorses. Sir Wufei was responsible for protecting the rear of the caravan.  
  
As they were riding, Heero would occasionally cast an irritable glare over his shoulder at Duo. The braided youth was enthusiastically flirting and chatting with the young princesses, in particular, Princess Minako.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Rei asked with some amusement.  
  
"Duo? He's always like that around women," Heero grunted. "It's like a disease."  
  
"It appears that you did not catch that disease," Rei observed dryly.  
  
Heero glanced at her. "Was that an insult or a compliment?" he asked in an even voice.  
  
The raven-haired princess smiled cryptically, before she returned her attention to the path before them.  
  
Suddenly, Heero heard Duo's voice from behind.  
  
"Hey Heero, I hope you and Princess Rei are having fun up there!" Duo teased, causing the other princesses to burst into laughter.  
  
Heero turned to glare at Duo. But before he could speak, his eyes caught something in the distance. Heero thought he caught the glimpse of a figure trailing them in the distance. The young knight furrowed his brows and made a quick mental note to himself. This was something that needed to be dealt with.  
  
"Something wrong?" Duo laughed. "Or has Princess Rei's beauty made you too flustered to talk?"  
  
Heero's attention snapped back to Duo. This was also a matter that needed to be dealt with. "Duo! I will cut off your braid and shove it down your throat," Heero threatened.  
  
Heero rarely made idle threats. Duo decided that he would start teasing Wufei instead.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The desert winds were blowing sheets of hot sand against the small encampment located near the base of a small mountain. The afternoon sun continued to burn relentlessly. Even beneath the shelter of his tent, the young prince found the desert heat almost unbearable.  
  
Quatre was lying on his back, trying to get as much rest as possible. But the heat prevented him from finding any rest. On the surface, he seemed as calm as always, but his mind was swirling like the desert sands.  
  
The words of the mysterious horseman haunted him. But Quatre strongly felt that it was morally reprehensible to use human life in such a manner. Life was precious and sacred, not something that he could trade to protect his people. But he also realized that many innocents would continue to suffer. It seemed only right that he should do everything in his power to ensure the safety and peace of his people. But could he sacrifice a princess of the Allied Kingdoms to accomplish this goal?  
  
The image of a gentle, blue-haired princess sprung to his mind. Before leaving the Castle Mensis, Quatre had discreetly inquired for more information on the wonderful young lady. Quatre frowned. He recalled learning that she was one of the princesses of the Allied Kingdom. Could he sacrifice someone like her to protect his people?  
  
"Excuse me, Lord Quatre!" boomed Rashid's voice from outside the tent. "May I come in?"  
  
Quatre sat up. "Come in, Rashid!"  
  
The tall, powerful looking man stepped inside. There was a concerned look on his face.  
  
"A messenger from the capital of Hadi has just arrived," Rashid informed him. He offered a rolled up parchment to the young prince. "There's a message from your father."  
  
Quatre's eyes widened in surprise. He took the parchment and unfurled it. His blue eyes quickly scanned the neatly written script. The young man's face grew somber.  
  
"What is wrong, Lord Quatre?" Rashid asked.  
  
"My father," Quatre said, "he wants me to return to the capital and meet with him."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The sun was setting rapidly in the east, casting long shadows in the forest. Trowa Barton calmly wiped away the blood on his slender sword. The tall, handsome young man was standing casually over the dead bodies of five men. Each of the dead men had their swords still in hand, their lives had been ended quickly and efficiently.  
  
He turned to look at the five, dark colored stallions that had been the mounts of the dead men. The horses were regarding him with a certain interest. The steeds had not bolted during the battle. Now, they seemed to be waiting for him.  
  
Trowa merely raised an eyebrow and looked at them silently for a moment.  
  
The tall, young man turned to mount his own rust colored stallion. The other horses continued to stare at him.  
  
Trowa's horse quietly resumed its careful trot to the south. The other horses whinnied and began to follow the young man.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Heero had set the group on a very rigorous pace with very few stops to rest. The young knight and Princess Ami had been careful about distributing the loads on the various horses to keep them as fresh as possible. The past seventeen hours of travel had been uneventful, except for the occasional threats made against Duo's life by either Heero or Wufei. After a full day's trek through the forest, the group had set up camp in a small clearing. Duo was exhausted from riding all day and was extremely thankful that Princess Makoto was an amazing cook.  
  
Duo stretched himself out lazily on the grass near the evening campfire. Princess Makoto and Yuuichirou were cleaning up the pots and plates used for dinner. Heero was sitting by himself, studying a map. Wufei was busily sharpening his sword as usual. Princess Minako was sitting thoughtfully near the camp, playing absently with the sleeves of her dress.  
  
Duo patted his very happy stomach. After a few moments, he turned to stare up at the night sky. His bright, inquisitive eyes studied the heavens.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Princess Ami asked, as she seated herself near the braided youth.  
  
He glanced over at her briefly and gave her one of his roguish smiles. Duo's eyes returned to stare up at the sky.  
  
"Just looking at the stars," he stated wistfully. "I was wondering where those special stars are in the sky."  
  
"Special stars? You mean the stars represented by each of the royalty of the Allied Kingdoms?" she asked in surprise. "Not too many people pay that much attention to them, other than scholars and a handful of nobles. Do you have a fascination with astronomy, Sir Duo?"  
  
"Not particularly," Duo admitted. "I only know of them because Princess Hotaru pointed out one of those stars to me. The star of Saturnia. But I can't seem to find it any more."  
  
Ami looked up and scanned the gorgeous night sky. "Hmm...that's odd," she murmured quietly to herself.  
  
Duo turned to look at the blue-haired princess. "What's odd?" he inquired.  
  
"Well, it's just that the star of Saturnia no longer seems to be following its normal path across the sky," Ami noted with some interest. "It should be currently aligned over the Constellation of the Cross. But instead, it's now beneath that blinking star over there. The star named Ra's al'Ghul."  
  
Duo's eyes roamed the dark skies until he noticed a star that had an unusual reddish glow. He noticed that it dimmed and brightened, as if blinking at him. He shivered and then saw that the small, purple star of Saturnia was located right beneath the ruby-colored star.  
  
"I think I see it," Duo said hesitantly. "Beneath that scary looking red star?"  
  
"That is correct," Ami affirmed. "The red star, Ra's al'Ghul, is named after an ancient pharaoh that committed many evil acts. He had dark ambitions to conquer all the lands. Ra's al'Ghul ruled with an iron fist from his capital in the city of Haades. Many were brutally tortured or killed under his regime. But the Allied Kingdoms united and were able to defeat his armies. He was eventually surrounded and was killed in his own capital. Upon his death, that blinking red star appeared in the sky. In order to remind future generations to protect against such evil, it was decided that the name of the star would be Ra's al'Ghul."  
  
"I see," Duo noted grimly. "History is quite sad, isn't it?"  
  
"Throughout history, wars have resulted in the suffering of many," Ami stated with a serious face.  
  
Duo pulled up his arms beneath his head and reflected on her words.  
  
Minako was only paying partial attention to the conversation between Ami and Duo. She had noticed that Wufei was fiercely sharpening his sword, as if trying to forget something. She realized that he was probably was worried about Hotaru. The young princess got up and decided to see if she could offer some comforting words to the agitated young knight.  
  
Minako seated herself next to Wufei. He glanced at her briefly, but continued to sharpen his sword.  
  
"You seem rather preoccupied this entire trip," Minako smiled at him.  
  
Wufei barely turned to look at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about, your highness."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll save Princess Usagi...and Princess Hotaru, of course," she reassured him.  
  
"Of course, we will," Wufei said in annoyance. He continued to focus on sharpening his sword, in an attempt to ignore the blond princess.  
  
"Do you miss her?" Minako asked in a sad tone. "It must be tough to be separated from one close to your heart."  
  
"I have no idea what your babbling about, your highness!" Wufei snapped at her. His cheeks were growing flushed, with both anger and embarrassment. This woman was by far more infuriating than that braided baka.  
  
"Come now, Wufei! Is it that hard for you to admit your affections?" Minako pressed him. "There's nothing wrong with going to save your loved one!"  
  
"This is not about love," Wufei growled in a low voice. "Our responsibility is first and foremost to save Princess Usagi."  
  
"But don't you want to save the woman you love too?" Minako teased in a gentle voice.  
  
"Speaking about love in such a mindless manner is woman's talk, your highness," Wufei responded hotly. "I wouldn't expect someone as frivolous as you to understand that duty comes before all else!"  
  
Those last words were like a slap to her face. Minako's mind flashed back to the last words that Saijou Adonis had spoken to her about her own fate. Tears began to well up in her blue eyes. She gathered herself up resolutely. She was not going to let this cold-hearted man see her cry. Princess Minako hurriedly rushed out of the camp to be alone.  
  
This drew the attention of the others in the camp. It was more than obvious that Minako had left rather distressed, and that her discussion with Wufei was most likely the cause.  
  
"I'll go and get her back!" Duo volunteered, hopping up from his resting place.  
  
"No, Duo!" Heero commanded with a raised hand. Heero turned his stern, blue eyes to regard Wufei. "This is your responsibility, Wufei. I want you to apologize to her highness."  
  
"Why should I?" Wufei demanded irritably, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed. "If you will not do so as a gentleman, then do so as a knight for his Majesty. I do not know what you said to her, but I will not have petty disputes and ill-feelings jeopardize this mission. Do you understand?"  
  
Wufei scowled as he stood up to glare at the other knight. After a few moments, Wufei spun around and headed off after Princess Minako.  
  
Heero turned to look at Duo. "Wufei needs to do this himself. I hope you understand this."  
  
Duo shrugged and cast Heero a sideways glance.  
  
"Well, then, I just thought you wanted to know we lost another princess," Duo smirked as he sat down on a nearby log. "Who did you want to go after this one?"  
  
Heero glanced about and noticed that Princess Hino Rei was nowhere to be found.  
  
Princess Makoto pointed her finger towards the woods. "She wandered off about fifteen minutes earlier," Makoto supplied helpfully. "Rei wanted to be alone to think about some things."  
  
How had he not noticed her disappearance? Heero wondered. He marched off in the direction Makoto had pointed out. Heero was very good about keeping track of his environment and it was very rare for any one to escape his sharp eye. He was not entirely sure how she had managed to leave without his knowing, but Heero was bound to make sure that it would never happen again. After walking for about five minutes into the woods, he saw Princess Hino Rei in a small clearing in the woods.  
  
Heero paused behind a nearby tree and studied the raven-haired princess. She was kneeling in front of a small pond near a patch of large, white flowers. The glow from the moon bathed her in an almost ethereal light as she was somberly staring out into the heavens. He stood there silently marveling at her loveliness for several moments. It was more than her sheer physical attractiveness. Princess Hino Rei possessed a strong and beautiful spiritual presence that Heero had never seen before. Heero mentally scolded himself for being so easily distracted and his focus returned.  
  
The young knight quietly walked up to her.  
  
"Princess Hino Rei, it's late and you shouldn't be out here alone," he informed her quietly.  
  
The young princess did not seem surprised by his arrival. She simply nodded and picked herself up.  
  
"What are those, your highness?" Heero asked, noting that she was carefully holding a couple white flowers in her hands.  
  
"Casablanca lilies," she murmured softly. Rei quietly turned and headed back to the camp. As she walked by him, he noticed a strong, sweet smell that lingered in the air.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After heading off blindly into the woods for several minutes, Minako eventually fell down to her knees on a patch of soft grass. She leaned herself against a nearby tree and tried to stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. But it was hard.  
  
Ever since the night of Princess Usagi's kidnapping, Minako had quietly bottled up her emotions. She really did not spend much time thinking about Adonis' last words...that she was fated never to know true love. She had not even spoken to any one about it. Such things would have gotten in the way of her duty to Princess Usagi and to her own kingdom. But now, she was feeling the full impact of those words and the implications that they held for her.  
  
Minako wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her dress and sniffed lightly.  
  
She heard the soft rustle of footsteps and glanced over her shoulder.  
  
It was Wufei.  
  
She pointedly turned away from him. Minako collected herself before she spoke.  
  
"What do you want, Sir Wufei?" she asked, forcing her voice to remain calm.  
  
"I...came...to apologize," muttered the knight.  
  
"Your apology is accepted, you may leave now," Minako responded coolly.  
  
Minako waited a few moments for the sounds of his departure. But she heard none. Instead, she could feel him staring at her.  
  
"What else do you want, Sir Wufei?" she sighed in a sad voice. "Have you not said enough to me already?"  
  
She heard him move somewhat closer. Then she heard his voice.  
  
"Here," he said simply.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder. The young knight holding a simple, white handkerchief in his hands. He awkwardly gestured for her to take it.  
  
Minako calmly took the handkerchief and dabbed her eyes with it. She turned to look at him.  
  
"I hope you are more careful with your words around Princess Hotaru," she chided him with a wry smile.  
  
"I am," he reassured her. "But I recognize that I must also think before I speak to you, your highness. Your very presence on this undertaking speaks volumes of your loyalty to the Princess Usagi and your commitment to your own people. Unfortunately, this realization only came to me after I had spoken those foolish words."  
  
"Thank you for your kinds words, Sir Wufei. I know you are the type of person who speaks sincerely, and not simply with honey-coated words," Minako stated in a serious voice. "But I am impressed with your eloquence."  
  
"I studied to be a scholar, before I became a knight," he coughed, looking somewhat embarrassed. "But I beseech you not to tell the others, your highness."  
  
"Your secret is safe with me," Minako winked at him. She paused reflectively, and added, "Now I have something to blackmail you with."  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes and shook his head in an exaggerated manner. But she detected the faint trace of a smile on his lips.  
  
Minako was feeling much better now, even though it was entirely unclear as to the cause of her improved mood. She slowly picked herself off the ground. Minako realized that she was still holding his handkerchief in her hands. It was still damp with her tears. She was not entirely sure whether she should give it back to him like this. He appeared to notice her discomfort.  
  
"You can keep it," he informed her abruptly. "We should get back to camp."  
  
With those words, he stalked off back to camp. Minako stuffed the handkerchief into the pocket of her cloak, and followed him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Darkness and pain were the only things she could sense when she awoke. Princess Tsukino Usagi struggled to maintain her consciousness. Her body was hurting and shuddering in exhaustion. Her mind slowly focused, allowing her to gradually to begin assessing her situation.  
  
Usagi realized that she was suspended by her shackled and throbbing wrists. The air in the room was swelteringly hot and oppressive. In the background, she heard the wind wail bitterly. The princess struggled weakly against the chains that had bound her. But she realized that her efforts were futile. She stared into the darkness and she could feel that there was something out there.  
  
"She has awakened," a deep, masculine voice rasped. As soon as those words were spoken, a terrible malevolence pervaded the air.  
  
"I have already made all the necessary preparations," a feminine voice proclaimed in an impassive voice.  
  
"The covenant of the stars still must be broken," the deep voice intoned. "That pathetic wretch, Adonis, has failed in his sworn task. I have sent another to ensure that this mission is fulfilled."  
  
Usagi's mind wrestled with these strange concepts. Although none of the matters being discussed were familiar to her, she was astute enough to realize that they had something to do with her imprisonment here.  
  
"The time has come for you to prepare for my true arrival," the dark voice announced. "Now, we must draw upon the energy of the royal bloodline of Luminaea and the powers of the Moon. For nine days, and for nine nights you shall drain the princess of her life force. Do you understand, Ninth Mistress?"  
  
"Yes, my Master," responded the feminine voice in an emotionless tone.  
  
Suddenly, a brilliant purple orb of light illuminated the room. The glowing orb of light was hovering over an opened hand. Usagi gasped in shock when she looked up to see the bearer of the glowing ball of light.  
  
"Hotaru?!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Footnotes/Endnotes:  
  
The name of an actual star, Algol, comes from the Arabic name "Ras al Ghul" or "Head of the Demon". This binary star system has been considered an ill- omened star by many different cultures because of its rapid change in brightness, making the star appear similar to a "blinking" eye. The Hebrews had a comparable name for Algol, the "Rosh ha Sitan" ("Satan's Head"). The ancient Greeks identified Algol as the "Gorgon's Head Medusa", whereas the Chinese simply referred to the infamous star as a "pile of corpses".  
  
The Casablanca lily (Lilium 'Casablancas') is Hino Rei's favorite flower in the manga. The Casablanca lily is one of the largest Asian lilies, and they have a very strong, sweet smell. The white flowers of this hybrid lily can grow up to ten inches wide. As a note to the readers, the Hino Rei in this story is more closely modeled after the manga version (rather than the anime adaptation of her) (hopefully, no one minds).  
  
(I left these footnotes/endnotes unmarked, because I didn't want readers to scroll down and accidentally stumble across the conclusion of the chapter...that wouldn't be any fun).  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks again for all the reviews! They have been very inspirational and I will continue to update as quickly as my schedule allows. Please review!  
  
By the way, Hotaru really is one of my favorite characters...and I feel bad doing this to her (but there is a reason). 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any title, interest or right in either Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. This fanfiction is not being used for commercial purposes. I own all other rights (to the extent legally permissible) in connection with this writing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The late morning sun was shining brightly on the group of travelers riding down the narrow trail near the outskirts of the forest. The group had only gotten a few hours of sleep the night before, and were roused early in the morning to resume their journey. The riders had been travelling for the past several hours without any rest under Heero's guidance.  
  
As a knight, Duo had been conditioned to endure such long and grueling journeys. This excursion paled in comparison to some of the training he had to endure. But he was slightly concerned for the princesses.  
  
Duo glanced at the three young ladies riding next to him. Princess Minako appeared somewhat fatigued, but she otherwise seemed fine. The tall brunette, Princess Makoto, seemed to be perfectly at home atop her horse. If Duo didn't know any better, he suspected that she was actually enjoying the morning ride. But it was the blue-haired Princess Ami that looked the most uncomfortable. Although she tried to hide it, Duo could tell that Ami was not holding up as well as the others. Duo also suspected that Heero was completely oblivious of this fact.  
  
"I'm tired!" Duo complained loudly to Heero. "I want to take a rest!"  
  
Heero glowered at him.  
  
"We ride for another two hours, Duo," Heero informed him.  
  
Duo sighed in an exaggerated manner. "Come on, Heero! We can't accomplish our mission if we're all completely exhausted. Besides, I'm going to get calluses on my butt. And I will hold you responsible for that!"  
  
This last comment earned Duo a couple giggles, even from Ami.  
  
"Two more hours," Heero stated flatly.  
  
"I think we should rest," Rei suggested in a cool voice. "We can make up the time by riding a little longer tonight."  
  
Heero turned to stare at her. Her violet eyes were calm, but resolute. He was not entirely sure how to react to her challenge of his decision to continue on. But for some inexplicable reason, he could not seem to find the words to protest.  
  
"Fine," he agreed in a level voice. "We will take a brief rest by that cluster of trees up ahead."  
  
Duo's jaw dropped in shock. Did Sir Yui Heero back down so easily? Duo was in such shock, he could not even formulate the proper words to mock his friend. Instead, he simply settled for shaking his head in amazement.  
  
After Duo had tied up his horse to a nearby tree, he went to help Princesses Minako and Ami with their steeds. Princess Makoto had already secured her own horse to a nearby sapling.  
  
Ami immediately went to curl up next to a small tree.  
  
Duo walked by and kneeled down next to her.  
  
"How are you feeling, your highness?" he inquired politely.  
  
She offered him a genuine smile. "I'm feeling fine, thank you."  
  
"Good!" Duo said, somewhat satisfied that she was looking a little better. He stood up and wandered off to help Wufei and Yuuichirou with the remaining packhorses.  
  
"Are we enjoying ourselves?" Duo asked the other two knights.  
  
Yuuichirou stared at him blankly. "How can this be fun...?"  
  
"Just think about it! We get to have a romantic ride with a couple beautiful princesses! I can't imagine anything more fun."  
  
"Shut up, Maxwell," Wufei snapped. "Can't you ever be serious?"  
  
Duo's eyebrows quirked up slightly. "Possibly. But you and Heero are smothering us with your grim faces. Someone has to compensate for it."  
  
"Baka!" Wufei snorted, as he finished up tying the last packhorse. Wufei glanced up and he seemed to notice something behind Duo. Wufei turned to glare at Duo.  
  
"What?" Duo asked in confusion.  
  
"Why don't you make yourself useful and help Princess Minako?" Wufei suggested gruffly.  
  
Duo turned around to look at Princess Minako. The blond princess was apparently having difficulty opening a water flask. Without any hesitation, Duo strode over to the young princess.  
  
"May I be of service, Minako-chan?" he asked gallantly.  
  
Minako's face twitched slightly. "Minako-chan?" she exclaimed in shock. "Sir Duo, when did I ever give you permission to call me that?"  
  
Duo shrugged and took the water flask from her. After a quick twist, the cap came open.  
  
"You probably didn't give me permission," he agreed, handing the opened water flask to her. "Here you go, Minako-chan!"  
  
She stared at him for a moment. An evil smirk appeared on her face. "Thanks, Duo-chan!"  
  
"Duo.......chan?" Duo bristled slightly. After a moment of reflection, his face relaxed somewhat. "I suppose I had that one coming."  
  
Minako gave him a quick smile before delicately sipping some water.  
  
"Do you ever think about the consequences of your actions before you act?" she questioned him in a light voice.  
  
Duo winked at her. "Probably not as often as I should. But when it comes to a beautiful woman, such as yourself, I tend to act without thinking."  
  
Minako grinned. "So you think I am beautiful?"  
  
"Your beauty is as radiant as the golden sun, and as majestic as the heavens themselves!" Duo waxed poetically. He was waving his arms in dramatic fashion as he spoke. The young man winked at her. "Should I go on?"  
  
Minako was giggling profusely at this point. "Very tempting," she laughed. "But I'm not sure if I can handle anymore, right now."  
  
Before Duo could take the opportunity to flirt any further with Minako, he was forcibly yanked by his braid.  
  
"What do you want, Wufei?" Duo demanded indignantly.  
  
Wufei glanced at him in irritation. "Shut up, Maxwell. Something is bothering Yui."  
  
Duo noticed that Heero was staring up the path ahead. The braided youth tried vainly to determine what had captured Heero's interest, but Duo's eyes were not as keen as Heero's hawk-like vision. Princess Rei was standing quietly next to him, looking equally disturbed.  
  
"Everyone, mount up," Heero ordered in a low voice. He swiftly sprung onto his steed. The young knight rested his hand on the pommel of his sword.  
  
"Damn," Duo cursed lightly. Duo and the others hurriedly mounted their horses.  
  
Duo's eyes continued to scan the horizon until he saw several mounted figures in the distance approaching them. As the figures drew closer, he noticed that they were all cloaked in dark clothing.  
  
"Do you think they are unfriendly?" Duo queried.  
  
"We can't be sure. We will need to be prepared in case they are an enemy," Heero advised. He turned to look at the other knights. "Our priority is to protect the princesses. For now, I want each of the princesses to stay in the center of our group. If we have to flee or if our group gets separated, we will meet at Leunire, a small town that lies several leagues ahead to the southwest."  
  
Heero urged his horse forward several yards in front of the group. The young knight waited until the riders were within a reasonable distance for him to speak.  
  
"Greetings," he called out in a plain voice.  
  
The riders paused. Duo grimly noted that there were at least thirty or more of these horsemen. The braided youth was getting a strange sensation from the figures them. All of the riders had fixed an uncomfortable stare at the group of young knights and princesses.  
  
Without a single word, the lead horseman drew his sword and charged forward.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Quatre calmly strode down the extravagantly decorated hallway of his father's palace. The young prince was dressed in fine silken, white robes trimmed with gold. He was accompanied by two attendants.  
  
The enormous palace proudly sat in the center of Hadi, the capital of the Hadiya Kingdom. Quatre had spent the past night and most of the morning riding on horseback to reach the capital. The Desert Prince had been escorted on his journey by a handful of Maguanacs. Rashid had been left in charge of the remaining Maguanacs while Quatre was at the capital.  
  
Quatre paused as he reached the massive, golden doors of the main reception chamber. One of the attendants meekly went up and rapped on the door softly. The doors were slowly pulled inwards in response. The opened doors revealed an ornately decorated chamber, filled with exquisite tapestries, stone sculptures, jewels, and fine silks. At the center of the room was a large table.  
  
Quatre immediately noticed that his father was sitting at the large table with another man. His father had not changed much after all these years. The King's face was stern and noble, but marked with a sadness that Quatre never understood. His long, grey hair fell down to his shoulders.  
  
Quatre did not recognize the other person sitting at the table. The stranger was a shockingly beautiful, young man with fine features and long, golden hair. He was dressed in a highly decorated uniform. Quatre noted the sinister gleam in the man's green eyes.  
  
Prince Quatre kneeled down on the floor and bowed deeply before his father.  
  
"My son, please join us," King Raberba Winner said.  
  
Quatre stood up and walked over to the table. He could sense the stranger's icy stare upon him the entire time. Quatre respectfully seated himself near his father.  
  
King Raberba Winner turned to look at his son. "We have received an emissary from a distant land. It appears that your men have been battling with his soldiers. I have summoned you so that you may talk with him. He has come to work out a peaceful resolution."  
  
The Desert Prince nodded and turned to the stranger.  
  
"Greetings, Prince Quatre," the blond stranger spoke in a smooth alto. "I am Lord General Zoisite. I have a proposal that may be of interest to you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The dark horseman and his group hurtled toward the group of knights and princesses. The young knights drew their swords and braced themselves for the impeding onslaught. Minako realized that the four unarmored knights could not withstand the assault alone. The sheer numbers of the enemy would overwhelm all of them. She was not going to simply sit there and watch.  
  
Princess Minako stretched out her right hand towards the heavens.  
  
"Venusia Star Power!" she called out in a clear voice.  
  
She was momentarily surrounded by a golden column of light that seemed to descend from the heavens. The young princess continued to glow with a bright radiance after the column of light vanished. Minako felt an intense surge of energy flood her body. Visible trails of energy swirled around her like a strong wind.  
  
Minako studied the scene before her with a clear mind. Without any hesitation, she focused the raging power within her. The young princesses gestured towards the lead rider and unleashed a golden beam of energy. It raced through the air and slammed into the horseman before he could reach the group. The rider dropped to the ground like a stone.  
  
From the corner of her eyes, she saw the stunned looks of amazement from the young knights.  
  
Suddenly, Minako heard another voice call out to the heavens.  
  
"Marseia Star Power!" cried out Princess Rei. The raven-haired princess was surrounded by a fiery, crimson aura. She clasped her hands together and launched a blast of flames at the oncoming horsemen. The burning flames lanced through the ranks of the approaching warriors and caused their terrified horses to break their formation.  
  
As the horsemen attempted to regain control of their mounts, Princess Makoto turned her palm towards the heavens. "Jupeia Star Power!" she shouted out.  
  
There was a brilliant flash of green light from the brunette princess. She sparkled like a fiery emerald. Power crackled from her fingertips. Makoto hurled a bolt of electricity that raked through the horsemen as they attempted to regroup.  
  
Minako's eyes turned to gaze expectantly at Princess Ami. The blue-haired girl nodded gravely and raised her hand to the heavens. Ami's mellifluous voice spoke out, "Mercuria Star Power!"  
  
The air around the blue-haired princess shimmered briefly for a moment. Ami drew her arms close for a moment and then thrust them out at the general direction of the enemy. An unnaturally heavy mist immediately enveloped the entire area.  
  
"Ride out!" commanded Heero's clear voice.  
  
Although Minako's vision was obscured by the mist, she could hear the nearby horses gallop off to her right. She guided her horse in that direction and hoped to stay close with the others. The young princess was somewhat reassured when she could detect the sounds of other horses nearby.  
  
Once Minako broke free from the mist, she finally was able to see some of the others. Princess Ami was riding along with Sir Wufei up ahead.  
  
When Minako turned to her left, she saw Duo's grinning face.  
  
"Hello, Princess!" he winked at her.  
  
Minako flashed him a quick smile. She glanced back over her shoulder and hoped that the others were safe as well.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ride out!" Heero's voice rang out through the mist.  
  
Princess Rei heard some of the others ride off to her right. The young princess attempted to urge her horse in that general direction. But her startled horse reared up and bolted off to the left. Desperately, Rei tried to rein in her steed, but the fearful mare continued to gallop wildly through the woods. She ducked low to avoid getting caught by the tree branches overhead.  
  
After several long and terrifying minutes, her steed seemed to calm down and settled into a steady trot. The mare continued to snort nervously as it continued to press further into the woods. Rei pulled herself upright and forcibly tugged on the reins. The mare reluctantly halted.  
  
Rei paused to study her surroundings. She was alone in the middle of a more densely wooded area of the forest. The only noise she could detect were the sounds of insects and small animals scurrying about. Only faint traces of sunlight made their way through the heavy canopy overhead.  
  
The young princess calmly closed her eyes in concentration. She let her mind stretch out to the surrounding area. She could sense the presence of the horsemen about a mile away. The distinct magical aura that dark horsemen emanated was unusually cold and distant. Rei shuddered.  
  
Rei continued to let her mind wander out further to see if she could detect the other princesses' magical energy. Unfortunately, she discovered that the other princesses were even further away than the horsemen. Apparently, Rei was the only princess that had ridden out in this particular direction.  
  
She also felt another faint, magical power near one of the other princesses. But the presence of the magic was masked quite well. Rei realized that she would only be able to read this particular kind of energy after considerable effort. The raven-haired princess sought to probe more deeply. She was not able to detect any hostile or evil aura. Rei was somewhat satisfied that it was not an immediate threat to the others.  
  
"I guess all I can do now is meet the others in the town of Leunire," Rei sighed softly. She nudged her horse to the south.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Princess Makoto heard the command to escape through the mist. She deftly pulled on the reins of her stallion and sought to direct her mount to the safety of the forest.  
  
Suddenly, her steed collided with something in the murky mist. She heard loud whinnies, snorts and hoof beats all around her. Makoto clenched her teeth in frustration when she realized that she was trapped in the middle of the frightened packhorses. This predicament was going to make her escape difficult.  
  
She heard a familiar voice cursing nearby. It was the voice of Sir Yuuichirou, who had been only a few feet away. It was obvious that he was trying to get his own steed clear of the confused packhorses. But apparently, the packhorses were not interested in separating from each other.  
  
Makoto anxiously looked around. The mist was slowly disappearing. She could see the nervous packhorses milling around her and Yuuichirou. The shadowy shapes of the horsemen were also drawing dangerously close. Makoto bit her lip as she considered whether to use her powers.  
  
Makoto suddenly noticed that the packhorses were beginning to behave somewhat oddly. The packhorses appeared to have calmed down and began to move in a more deliberate manner. A path seemed to open up before her and Yuuichirou. Without any hesitation, Makoto spurred her horse to the woods and she could hear Yuuichirou following close behind.  
  
The two raced through the forest on their steeds. Makoto noted that four dark horsemen were pursuing them. The young princess guided her horse skillfully through the forest. Makoto glanced over her shoulder and noticed that Yuuichirou and his steed were barely able to keep up with Makoto.  
  
"Watch out!" Makoto cried in warning.  
  
But she realized that it was too late. Yuuichirou tried dodging a low hanging branch, but the young man's head connected with the offending branch. He was knocked instantly off his mount to the forest floor.  
  
Makoto wheeled her horse around towards Yuuichirou's prone body. Although Makoto had no particular plan in mind, she could not simply abandon him to the enemy. She steadied herself as the four horsemen rapidly approached..  
  
Princess Makoto raised her hands to the heavens, once more seeking to call upon the powers of the star of Jupeia.  
  
"You won't need to do that," a quiet voice murmured.  
  
Makoto nearly jumped out of her saddle in shock. She spun around and saw a tall, handsome man seated upon a rust colored stallion only a few feet away. Makoto's eyes widened in recognition.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she gasped.  
  
Trowa Barton wordlessly drew his slim sword and charged at the dark horsemen ahead.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The dimly lit chamber was illuminated by the purple orb in Ninth Mistress' open palm. Her dark eyes studied Princess Usagi.  
  
The blond princess was dangling by the chains shackled to her wrists. Golden strands of hair had fallen out from her usual buns. Her head was hanging limply to one side in exhaustion.  
  
Ninth Mistress watched the silvery thread of energy drain from Princess Usagi's body into the violet orb. As the orb continued to suck away at the life force, the blond princess would occasionally convulse in pain.  
  
Stop this! a voice demanded.  
  
The voice broke Ninth Mistress' concentration. The purple orb flickered slightly and it ceased consuming Princess Usagi's life. Ninth Mistress glanced around in surprise. It took only a moment for Ninth Mistress to realize that the voice did not come from outside this borrowed body.  
  
Is that you, poor little Hotaru? Ninth Mistress mocked. I thought I had sealed away your mind and soul. I am quite surprised you can even speak to me now.  
  
Stop this, now! Hotaru's mind reiterated.  
  
How does it feel to be trapped within your own body? sneered Ninth Mistress. Do you feel helpless? It must be terrible for you to watch me torment Princess Usagi. She was so nice to you.  
  
Please, leave her alone! Hotaru insisted. You can do as you wish with my body!  
  
Your body? But Hotaru, this body no longer belongs to you. I have owned your body ever since that fateful day you should have died. Without my presence, your body would wither away and die instantly.  
  
I did not ask for this. My father should have let me die. Hotaru thought bitterly.  
  
Perhaps... mused Ninth Mistress. Unfortunately, your father did not realize that in exchange for saving your pathetic life, he would be dooming both your souls. Tragic, isn't it?  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
I will destroy my own body... Hotaru threatened.  
  
Ninth Mistress' face turned into a scowl. She felt a burning sensation deep within the body she shared with Hotaru. Ninth Mistress howled in pain when she felt the internal organs begin to collapse. She quickly focused all her own energy and directed it towards Hotaru's consciousness.  
  
Hotaru's mind cried in anguish and there was silence.  
  
I will not tolerate your foolishness! Ninth Mistress warned. I can make sure that your soul will suffer for all eternity. I even have the power to torture your beloved father's soul. Do not interfere with me again!  
  
Ninth Mistress waited for a response. After a few moments, Ninth Mistress was satisfied that she could resume her task without disruption. With an evil glint in her eyes, Ninth Mistress continued to drain the life from Princess Usagi.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! I am both grateful and very happy to receive such kind reviews. They are quite helpful and have provided inspiration for some of the story and character interaction. I will endeavor to work hard and get my next chapter out as soon as possible. Please review! Thanks again! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any title, interest or right in either Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. This fanfiction is not being used for commercial purposes. I own all other rights (to the extent legally permissible) in connection with this writing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Four riders were guiding their horses through the outskirts of the forest. The trees were becoming more openly spread across the landscape. The gorgeous afternoon sky was clear and warm. But despite the beautiful surroundings, there was a faint tension in the air.  
  
"How much further?" Duo asked in an anxious voice.  
  
Princess Ami glanced over her shoulder. "Not more than a mile or so," Ami informed him.  
  
"Are you certain?" Minako pressed nervously. Her face seemed somewhat troubled.  
  
"I'm fairly certain," Ami smiled gently.  
  
"Good!" Duo grinned in satisfaction. He turned to look at Princess Minako. "I win our little wager."  
  
Minako shook her head in protest. "She could still be wrong! Let's just wait and see."  
  
"Your highness, I feel that I should warn you...I rarely lose on a bet," he advised her in his most sagacious voice.  
  
"Warn me?" Minako nearly choked. "But we already made our wager! Shouldn't you have warned me before?"  
  
Duo leaned back thoughtfully in his saddle. He nodded, "You're probably right. But then it wouldn't be any fun."  
  
Minako rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless."  
  
"And you're beautiful!" Duo replied with his best roguish smile.  
  
Wufei looked to Ami for sympathy.  
  
"How did we get stuck with the two most talkative ones?" he asked plaintively.  
  
Ami giggled. "I think they're kind of cute."  
  
"Aren't they worried at all?" Wufei grumbled.  
  
"Both of them are concerned about the others," she assured him in an understanding voice. "But I think this is how they deal with their worries."  
  
Wufei shook his head in resignation and attempted to ignore the constant flirting and bantering between Duo and Minako.  
  
After another ten minutes, the group was less than a hundred yards away from the edge of the town of Leunire. It appeared to be a sizable town, with several large structures. Wufei suspected that there were at least a thousand or so residents.  
  
Wufei turned to look meaningfully at the young princesses. "It might be wise for both of you to wear your hoods from now on. I don't want to attract unnecessary attention," Wufei told them.  
  
"Why do you think we would attract attention?" Minako asked innocently. For good measure, she tossed her silky hair and batted her long eyelashes at him.  
  
Wufei gave her a withering look. "You are perfectly aware of what I mean."  
  
Duo smirked. "I think what Wufei wants to say is that both your highnesses are exceedingly beautiful, and that your mere presence would draw enormous amounts of unwanted interest from the local populace."  
  
"Thanks for the translation, Maxwell," Wufei said dryly.  
  
"I am quite flattered by your indirect compliment, Sir Wufei!" she grinned. Minako pulled her hood over her head. Ami also drew over her own hood.  
  
Wufei looked around with a grim expression on his face.  
  
"We don't know how long it will take the others to get here," Wufei pointed out. "And I certainly don't want to keep wandering around in the open. We should secure some rooms at the nearest inn."  
  
"Leave that to me!" Duo declared.  
  
As they entered the town, some of its citizens cast casual glances at the strangers. But the small group did not appear to generate any unusual amount of interest. Duo pulled his horse to one side and hopped off. After a quick discussion with one of the townsfolk, Duo was leading them cheerfully to the closest inn.  
  
"Here we are!" Duo announced. "The Crown Inn! So who wants to share a room with me?"  
  
The others simply rolled their eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Princess Hino Rei was carefully making her way through the forest. She had a general sense as to the direction where the town of Leunire lay. Her deep violet eyes were alert and scanning her surroundings. There was something lurking in the forest that made her uneasy. A malevolent, dark sensation would creep into the woods, but it would just as quickly vanish once she tried to use her powers to locate it. This was an unfamiliar aura that she had not felt before. It was far more different and menacing than any aura she had felt recently.  
  
The fact that she was alone was not terribly comforting.  
  
"Princess..." a mysterious, dark voice floated out from the forest.  
  
Rei reined in her horse in alarm. The chilling voice sent shivers down her spine. The raven-haired princess glanced around, but she could not localize the sound. Her horse snorted nervously.  
  
"So beautiful..." murmured the ghostly voice. The words seemed to appear from all directions. There was a clearly sinister undertone to the ethereal voice.  
  
Rei spurred her horse into a quick run to the south. The mare eagerly obliged, apparently frightened by the spectral presence. Her horse weaved its way through the woods. As the atmosphere became more oppressive, the mare anxiously picked up its gait.  
  
"I have been watching you for some time now, your highness," came the hauntingly dark whisper in the wind.  
  
Rei continued to urge her horse forward. But it seemed that she could not escape the evil presence surrounding her.  
  
"I have wanted you ever since I first saw you," the voice spoke longingly. "It is a shame that my Master desires your death above all the other princesses."  
  
Rei had finally had enough. She forcibly reined in her horse and stared defiantly into the woods.  
  
"Who are you?!" she demanded. The anger in her voice barely concealed the fear that was welling up inside.  
  
A tall, shadowy figure materialized in the air several yards in front of her. The shadow was floating a few feet above the ground. The apparition grew more solid, revealing a man with curly, golden hair and dark blue eyes. A cold smirk marred his handsome features.  
  
"I am Lord General Jadeite," the man introduced himself. A savage grin crept across his face. "It will be such a waste...to destroy such a beautiful creature such as yourself. But I must fulfill my Master's wishes."  
  
He raised his hands above his head. A dark, sizzling energy began to gather around his fingertips.  
  
Rei raised her hands towards the sky, seeking to summon her powers.  
  
Lord General Jadeite launched a bolt of darkness at the young princess before she could utter any words. Rei threw herself off her mount and to the ground, as the bolt of energy narrowly missed her. The frightened mare shrieked out in terror as it dashed off into the woods.  
  
The cold, dark blue eyes continued to admire the princess.  
  
"Absolutely, lovely," he murmured to himself. Lord General Jadeite launched another bolt of black energy at the young princess.  
  
Rei managed to dive behind a nearby tree to avoid the blast.  
  
"Marseia Star Power!" she called out to the heavens with her outstretched hand. She felt the familiar, fiery energy surround her.  
  
Rei's instincts warned her of danger. She spun around in time to see Lord General Jadeite materialize just a few feet away from her. He offered her a twisted smile before casting another blast at her with a flick of his wrists.  
  
She felt the dark energy strike her in the chest. Her body convulsed as the darkness greedily consumed her life force. Rei struggled to hold onto her consciousness. She gritted her teeth and clenched her hands tightly together.  
  
Rei launched a blazing inferno at her enemy before she collapsed onto the ground.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was the sounds of a quiet conversation that brought him back to consciousness. Yuuichirou carefully cracked open his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. The young man saw Princess Makoto on a log a few feet away. But there was another voice.  
  
His eyes turned to look at a tall, handsome man with dark brown hair. The stranger was calmly writing something on a piece of parchment.  
  
"As I told you before, I really don't think that's any of your business, Trowa," Makoto told the stranger.  
  
The stranger, named Trowa, did not seem to pay any attention to her words. Instead, he rolled up the parchment and placed it carefully underneath the saddle of a midnight, black stallion. He patted the stallion and it ambled off into the woods on its own.  
  
That was strange, Yuuichirou thought.  
  
Trowa folded his arms. The young man's face was expressionless as he stared at Makoto.  
  
"Is there anything else you can tell me?" he asked her in a quiet tenor. His soft voice seemed to have a musical quality to it.  
  
Makoto shrugged indifferently. "Not particularly."  
  
The young man leaned thoughtfully against a nearby tree.  
  
There was several long moments of silence. Yuuichirou decided that he no longer wanted to lie around like an invalid. Cursing slightly under his breath, Yuuichirou slowly sat up.  
  
Makoto hurried over and kneeled down next to Yuuichirou.  
  
"Are you feeling all right?" she inquired with a concerned voice.  
  
Yuuichirou gave her a lopsided grin. "I'm fine. My head hurts a bit, but I'm fine."  
  
Makoto smiled, "Well, you did ram your head against a tree."  
  
"Don't remind me," Yuuichirou groaned in a miserable voice. He glanced in Trowa's general direction. "Who is he?"  
  
"His name is Trowa Barton," Makoto replied. "He's a......minstrel."  
  
"A minstrel wandering out in the woods on his own?" Yuuichirou queried in a dubious voice.  
  
"Yes," Makoto acknowledged. "He was travelling south. He helped save your life."  
  
"Thank you for saving my life," Yuuichirou thanked the other man. "Oh, by the way. My name is Yuuichirou. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Trowa gazed at him for a moment. "Likewise," he replied in that soft tenor.  
  
Yuuichirou studied the other young man for a moment. Eventually, Yuuichirou turned to look at Makoto.  
  
"Do you know what happened to the others?" he asked in a concerned voice.  
  
Makoto sadly shook her head. "I'm not sure. But all we can do is head to Leunire and hope we meet up with them."  
  
"Is he planning to come with us?" Yuuichirou asked skeptically, glancing in Trowa's direction.  
  
Makoto nodded. "I believe so. Don't be so suspicious of him. He did help us, after all."  
  
"I suppose," Yuuichirou conceded, though he didn't seem terribly convinced.  
  
Yuuichirou slowly stood up, and in the process, banged his head against a nearby tree branch.  
  
Makoto giggled and quickly covered her mouth.  
  
Yuuichirou glanced suspiciously at the tall stranger. For a brief instant, he thought he could detect a look of amusement flicker across Trowa's face.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Disband the Maguanacs?" Quatre's eyes widened in disbelief. "Lord General Zoisite, you can't seriously think that I would disband the Maguanacs while your men keep attacking our villagers."  
  
Zoisite raised an eyebrow. "I have already explained that our forces were simply defending themselves against bandits disguised as villagers. But your men attacked my forces without provocation."  
  
"We were defending innocent civilians!" Quatre protested.  
  
"You were defending murderous bandits," Zoisite replied smoothly. "It is unfortunate that you and your men did not take the time to learn the full facts."  
  
"Those are lies!" Quatre fumed.  
  
"That's enough!" King Raberba Winner silenced his son. He turned to glare at Quatre. "This is the reason that I did not wish for your band of Maguanacs to patrol the deserts. You act impulsively and now you have threatened the peace that we cherish."  
  
The blood drained from Quatre's face. He could not believe what he was hearing. He had seen the soldiers murder innocent women and children, not bandits. How could his father listen to these lies? This was unbearable.  
  
"My son, Lord General Zoisite has offered to show us proof that his words are true," King Raberba Winner. "Will you not even consider the possibility that you and your men were wrong?"  
  
"Proof?" Quatre was incredulous. "What proof can this man offer?"  
  
Zoisite smirked. "I will take you to the scene of a terrible massacre...where many innocents died at the hands of your men. A place where I saw you murder innocent men!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sir Heero carefully studied the ground before him. He was walking on foot to make sure that he could follow the tracks on the ground. His left hand led his horse by the reins. The young knight was making careful progress through the forest.  
  
The faint smell of smoke and ashes greeted his senses. He could guess that it was coming in the same direction that the tracks were headed towards. Heero leaped onto his horse and spurred it towards the burning smell.  
  
As he drew closer to the source of the smell, he could see faint traces of smoke drifting up into the forest canopy. His alert eyes were diligently scanning the forest around him. It was only a matter of moments before he came upon the source of the smoke.  
  
A charred pile of smoking ashes marked the forest floor. Then his eyes widened in alarm when he saw the body lying next to the ashes.  
  
Heero leaped off his horse and ran up to the prone figure of Princess Hino Rei. The beautiful, raven-haired princess was not moving. He kneeled down next to her and anxiously pressed a hand to her wrist. A faint pulse indicated that she was barely alive. Her body seemed almost lifeless.  
  
The young knight carefully picked up the princess. It took him a few awkward moments to pull the princess and himself onto his steed.  
  
Heero cradled the motionless Princess Rei in his arms. He fought back the feelings of despair and failure that began to build up inside. Heero realized that he had little time to save the princess' life, and that he would need to get her to a healer soon.  
  
As they rode quickly towards the town of Leunire, he glanced down at her.  
  
"I will not fail you, your highness," he promised in a heartrending voice.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Wufei was standing quietly near the entrance of the town. He had decided that someone needed to keep an eye open for the others, and he nominated himself for that task. He figured that Duo would get too easily distracted or bored with such a duty. Besides, Wufei suspected that the princesses preferred Duo's friendly company. Wufei grudgingly had to admit that Duo was quite popular with women.  
  
He absently fingered the golden ring that hung from the chain around his neck. His dark, brown eyes studied the horizon. The sun was slowly setting and night would be upon them.  
  
Wufei heard soft footsteps behind him. He spun around, his hand on his sword. He recognized a familiar face.  
  
"You shouldn't be here, your highness," he grunted, returning to gaze at the horizon.  
  
Princess Minako frowned.  
  
"You need to be more polite, Sir Wufei," she told him primly. She walked up next to him and deposited a small basket near his feet. "I just came to drop off your dinner."  
  
Wufei glanced at her. His face softened somewhat. "Thank you, your highness."  
  
"Your welcome, Sir Wufei," Minako replied. Her eyes caught the glint of the gold ring dangling from the chain. "What's that?"  
  
Wufei glanced down at his hand and realized that he had been holding the ring the entire time.  
  
"A ring," he said simply.  
  
"I figured out that much already. You don't strike me as the type of man who casually wears jewelry."  
  
"There's nothing casual about this ring," he responded stiffly.  
  
"Is it a secret?" she inquired.  
  
"No," he answered without thinking.  
  
"Then you can tell me what the ring is for," she smiled sweetly.  
  
He turned to look at her in surprise. She had quite cleverly taken away an excuse for not answering her question. Wufei realized that Minako was one of the most persistent people that he had ever known, and he might as well get this over with.  
  
"This ring belongs to a woman named Meiran," he sighed softly. "Meiran and I were married when we were fourteen. But she died shortly afterwards."  
  
Minako's face fell and she looked to the ground.  
  
"I...I'm sorry, Wufei. I shouldn't have asked," she apologized. It was obvious that she felt terrible for forcing him to bring up the subject, even though she couldn't have possibly known about his past.  
  
Wufei drew in a deep breath.  
  
"It's all right, your highness," Wufei assured her. "I appreciate your kind words. Do not trouble yourself over this."  
  
"I always seem to ask you the wrong questions," Minako observed ruefully. "Perhaps I should be more careful."  
  
Wufei offered her a rare smile. "Perhaps I should be less ill-tempered."  
  
Minako could only shake her head.  
  
"Well, I'm going to head back to the inn. It's not too far, so don't worry about me," she smiled at him. She began to walk away.  
  
"Princess Minako!" Wufei called out after her.  
  
She paused and turned around to look at the young knight.  
  
"Your highness, I have one important question to ask you, before you leave," he informed her in a grave voice.  
  
Minako nodded. "What is it, Sir Wufei?"  
  
"Do you know if Sir Duo was ever near this food?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Notes: I just figured out (yeah, I'm lame) how to respond to my reviewers. So here are some of my comments/responses to the reviewers of the last chapter...  
  
Faith-Chan A.K.A. Myst Lady - Thanks for your wonderful review (they always brighten my day)! After reading your review, I decided to give Duo another chance to flirt with Minako.  
  
Kaiya - Hopefully I answered one of the questions (i.e., which princess the Master really wanted to get rid of...sorry it took me several chapters to get there)! And I will try to make sure Zoisite lives up to his character...the villain many people love to hate.  
  
thescientist - Glad you liked the chapter. As far as Duo's poetry exchange, it wasn't too hard to find inspiration (I just had to think about some of the cheesy pick-up lines my friends use at bars...and there you go)!  
  
Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review, thanks! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any title, interest or right in either Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. This fanfiction is not being used for commercial purposes. I own all other rights (to the extent legally permissible) in connection with this writing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The soft chirping of crickets floated through the night air. Slivers of moonlight pierced the cloudy skies and dimly illuminated the open grasslands. Wufei sat quietly against a tree at the outskirts of the forest, his dark eyes scanning the horizon. He had been on his watch for several hours, and decided that he would wait for another few hours before retiring.  
  
The young knight picked himself up and took the opportunity to stretch.  
  
Wufei noticed some movement in the distance. His right hand automatically went to the pommel of his long sword. The movement slowly resolved itself into three riders on horseback.  
  
As they drew closer, he recognized Princess Makoto and Sir Yuuichirou. Wufei noted that they were accompanied by a stranger.  
  
"Who is he?" Wufei demanded, pointing at the tall mean seated on the rust- colored stallion.  
  
"His name is Trowa Barton. He saved me and Yuuichirou from those horsemen," Makoto told him. "He's journeying south as well and was hoping to accompany us."  
  
Wufei continued to cast a suspicious eye at the stranger.  
  
"I don't think that's possible," Wufei stated stiffly.  
  
"Why not?" Princess Makoto demanded.  
  
Wufei glared at her. "May I have a word with you alone, your highness?"  
  
Makoto glanced at Trowa. The tall, young man seemed indifferent to the entire matter.  
  
"Of course," Makoto nodded, expertly dismounting from her horse.  
  
Wufei walked several yards away and motioned for Makoto to join him.  
  
"What do you want to talk about, Sir Wufei?" Makoto asked, as she reached the young knight.  
  
Wufei frowned. "How much does this stranger know about our mission?"  
  
"Nothing," Makoto replied.  
  
"Why does he want to accompany us to the south?" Wufei demanded.  
  
Makoto shrugged, glancing back at Trowa. "He's a simple minstrel. I think he would like to travel in a large group..."  
  
"We can't take him with us," Wufei interrupted angrily. "We need to keep our mission a secret. We don't know who is our enemy! He could be one of them! We can't have him travel with us."  
  
"But..." Makoto began.  
  
"Why are you so interested in defending him?" Wufei snapped in irritation.  
  
Makoto flushed and looked away.  
  
"It's just that..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Don't let your emotions interfere with our mission," Wufei hissed.  
  
Makoto stared at him and she clenched her fist.  
  
"WUFEI!" Yuuichirou called out. "I think I see Heero!"  
  
Wufei spun around and saw Heero riding towards them with Princess Rei lying limply in his arms. He immediately knew that something was wrong.  
  
"We'll finish this conversation later," Wufei growled at Makoto.  
  
Wufei sprinted off to meet the other young knight.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Minako sat quietly in front of the warmth of the fireplace. The small fireplace was part of the rest area located away from the entrance of the Crown Inn. The other patrons of the inn had retired for the night, leaving the young princess alone in front of the dying fire.  
  
She considered adding another log to the flame, when she heard soft footsteps pad into the room. Minako glanced over her shoulder.  
  
"You're up late," Duo observed with a smirk. "Can't sleep?"  
  
"Not really," Minako admitted. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"  
  
Duo shook his head and sat down next to Minako.  
  
"I'm not allowed to sleep. I'm here to protect you!" Duo informed her.  
  
"Are you always this gallant?" Minako mused with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Only for a beautiful maiden," he responded with a wink.  
  
"Is that your response for everything?" Minako asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Well, I can't seem to help myself. After all, you are the most beautiful vision I have ever had the fortune to come across...like an angel dancing among mere mortals."  
  
"Such honey-coated words!" Minako laughed. "I'm not sure if I can take you seriously."  
  
Duo pulled himself close to her, so that he was mere inches from her face. His handsome face had undergone a complete transformation. His smile and lighthearted expression had disappeared. She found herself staring into the passionate eyes of an almost completely different man.  
  
"I am serious, your highness," he told her in a quiet voice.  
  
Minako could feel her heart fluttering rapidly. Duo continued to move in closer, but she couldn't move back without falling out of her seat. Her mind was a confused whirlwind and she was having trouble forming any coherent thoughts.  
  
Duo whispered to her. "Do you not believe my words? Then, perhaps you can believe in this..."  
  
He leaned forward and his lips drew close to hers.  
  
Minako felt her resistance breaking down as he came close. Her mind was still racing aimlessly until a memory surfaced to the front. The memory of those fateful words that still haunted her: "...for all eternity...you will never know true love..."  
  
"No!" she gasped, pushing him away before their lips could meet.  
  
Duo pulled back in astonishment and a hurt look briefly crossed his face.  
  
"I am sorry for my behavior, your highness," Duo mumbled, looking away.  
  
Minako looked to the ground, trying to catch her breath. "Sir Duo, we still have a mission to save Princess Usagi..."  
  
"I understand," he stated softly. Duo stood up. "I'll leave you alone, your highness."  
  
"Sir Duo..." Minako began.  
  
Suddenly, the front doors to the Crown Inn burst open and several figures hurried inside. Duo's hand went automatically to his sword.  
  
Minako's eyes widened when she recognized the familiar faces. She smiled happily when she saw Princess Makoto enter the room with Sir Wufei and Sir Yuuichirou. But her happiness quickly evaporated when she saw Heero enter with the motionless body of Princess Rei in his arms  
  
* * * * *  
  
Quatre quietly entered his bedchamber and shut the room behind him. The discussions with his father and Lord General Zoisite had lasted long into the night. The young prince was completely exhausted from both the discussions and his long travel.  
  
The blond youth decided that it would be too much trouble to change and simply slid underneath the silk sheets of his bed. Quatre closed his eyes and he quickly drifted off into a quiet slumber.  
  
Various images wandered through his sleep-filled mind. The prince saw the sadness and disappointment on his father's stern face. Quatre was also haunted by the specters of the women and children who died at the hands of Lord General Zoisite's men. Quatre's sleep grew increasingly turbulent, until a single vision soothed his spirit.  
  
Quatre saw the gentle face of a young woman with dark, blue hair. She had kind eyes and a wonderful smile. It was this vision of Princess Mizuno Ami that washed away the despair that assaulted his heart. It was her smile that brought a calming presence into his troubled soul.  
  
The sleeping young prince was oblivious to the solitary figure standing in the darkness on the balcony. The intruder was staring intently at the images flashing deep within a dark crystal floating in his hands. His intense green eyes widened as something in particular drew his interest.  
  
"I see," murmured Lord General Zoisite. "Such a beautiful dream..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ami's eyes widened in alarm.  
  
Sir Heero and the others had arrived with an unconscious Princess Rei. The young knight had carefully placed the raven-haired princess upon a bed in Ami's room. Heero and the others huddled anxiously around the bed when Ami had examined Rei's nearly lifeless body.  
  
But there were no visible wounds or traces of any poison. Ami had studied various texts on the art of healing, but none of them had covered this type of injury. But as she continued to examine Rei, she felt an unusual and disturbing sensation.  
  
"Can you tell what happened to Rei?" Minako asked anxiously. "Did something attack her? Or is she sick?"  
  
"I can't figure out what's wrong with her," Ami stated sadly. "But her life is quickly fading away. Even now, her pulse and breathing was much weaker than when you had brought her in."  
  
"Let's call for a healer," Heero grunted. He began to head out the door.  
  
"That won't help you," a soft tenor spoke out.  
  
All eyes in the room focused on the tall, young man standing quietly in the back of the room. Trowa Barton seemed oblivious to the stares that he was receiving from the others.  
  
Heero marched up to Trowa and grabbed him roughly by the front of the tunic.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Heero demanded, a distinct hint of anger and desperation in his voice.  
  
Trowa seemed unruffled by Heero's actions.  
  
"Her condition is not a physical injury or illness," Trowa replied evenly. His dark, emerald eyes stared back at Heero.  
  
"And how do you know this?" Heero snarled.  
  
"I can tell," Trowa answered simply. "I can also save her life."  
  
Heero loosened his grip on Trowa tunic. "You can save her...?"  
  
"Can we even trust this stranger?" Wufei demanded, his voice incredulous.  
  
Heero turned around and glared at Wufei. "Do you have any better suggestions?" Heero shot back.  
  
Wufei was about to speak, but he was interrupted.  
  
"I will vouch for him," Makoto announced. "Let him help her..."  
  
Heero cast a suspicious eye at Princess Makoto. The brunette stared defiantly at Heero and any others in the room that would dare contradict her. The young knight released his hold of Trowa's tunic.  
  
Heero stepped back for a moment and regarded the tall stranger. "If you cause any harm to her...I will kill you," Heero promised.  
  
Trowa did not flinch at the threat. He simply folded his arms and scanned the room.  
  
"There are too many people here," Trowa observed. "I can't help her unless the others leave."  
  
"I am staying," Heero stated in a level voice.  
  
Trowa shrugged. "If you wish to risk your life...so be it."  
  
Heero paused to consider the statement. He turned to look at the others in the room.  
  
"I want everyone else to leave for now. I will stand guard in here," Heero told them.  
  
The others exchanged looks of concern, but quietly shuffled out of the room without protest.  
  
Heero's cobalt blue eyes were fixed on Trowa's every moment.  
  
The tall, young man walked carefully up to the prone body of Princess Rei. Trowa closed his eyes and seemed to enter a deep trance. His breathing grew noticeably slower and more deep. Eventually, it almost appeared that both Princess Rei and this mysterious stranger were breathing to the same rhythm.  
  
Trowa lifted both his hands and raised them above her body. He stretched open his palms and began to quietly murmur strange words. A faint crimson glow seemed to surround the young man.  
  
Rei's body jerked and convulsed involuntarily. Heero's hand flew to his sword and he considered drawing his weapon. But something happened before he could unsheathe his blade.  
  
A dark shadow burst out from Rei's chest and immediately appeared to be sucked into Trowa's waiting hands. Trowa stumbled backwards in considerable pain.  
  
Heero turned to look at the young princess. The knight was visibly shocked to see that the color seemed to have returned to her face and her breathing seemed regular. Princess Rei now appeared to be resting easily.  
  
"It is done," Trowa choked, as he stumbled out the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A young man strolled down the darkened alleyways of the town of Leunire. His wavy, red hair glistened beneath the sparse moonlight. With a smirk on his face, he cruised the back streets for unwary victims.  
  
Rubeus usually took money, but sometimes he would take the life of his victims for sport. Well, it usually wasn't much of a sport. His victims were usually either in a drunken stupor or those much weaker than himself. But he did take delight in seeing others suffer.  
  
The sounds of uneven footsteps caught the young robber's attention. It was usually the cue for a foolishly inebriated bar patron to stumble into Rubeus' hands. He slipped into the shadows, with his hand on the curved dagger at his belt.  
  
With predatory eyes, he watched as a tall, slender young man stumble down the alley. Rubeus watched as the other man seemed to clutch his chest in pain and would occasionally stumble. The stranger's face was partially covered with long, brown hair.  
  
Rubeus could tell that this man was in no condition to fight. With this realization, the robber stepped out of the shadows with some confidence.  
  
"It's dangerous to be out here alone in the dark," the red-headed robber sneered.  
  
The other young man grimaced and leaned against the wall for support. Dark green eyes stared at the robber.  
  
"Perhaps your purse is too heavy!" Rubeus laughed. "It may be easier for you to walk if you gave me all your coin."  
  
The stranger continued to study Rubeus with his emerald eyes. Rubeus began to feel somewhat disconcerted by the lack of reaction from this potential victim.  
  
"Give me your money or die!" Rubeus snarled. He was done playing games. There was something extremely unsettling about the young man before him. Rubeus drew his dagger and marched towards the other man.  
  
"Your bitter childhood does not excuse your past crimes," the stranger told him in a soft tenor. "But I am sorry."  
  
"What the hell do you know about me!" roared Rubeus. "I don't need your sympathy! I will take your life."  
  
"I am sorry that I have to do this," the stranger apologized.  
  
The brown-haired man raised his hand. A dark shadow shot out of the man's hand and plunged into Rubeus' chest. The young robber's body shuddered as he felt his life being drained away. Rubeus collapsed to the ground in shock.  
  
How could this have happened, he cried silently to himself. Rubeus stared numbly as the stranger seemed to miraculously recover from his pain.  
  
The mysterious stranger stepped closer and drew a slender sword. It was the last thing that Rubeus ever saw.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rei slowly cracked open her eyes. The raven-haired princess found herself lying comfortably in a warm bed in an unfamiliar room. Her head and body still ached. Rei carefully pulled her body into a sitting position.  
  
A sleeping Princess Minako was resting her head on the bed. Minako was sitting awkwardly on a stool next to the bed, but she somehow was able to sleep peacefully. A small smile crept across Rei's face.  
  
Rei's movements caused Minako to stir. Minako's eyes flashed open.  
  
"Rei!" Minako cried out happily. "You're awake!"  
  
Rei put a hand to her head. The memories of her battle with Lord General Jadeite came rushing back. The last thing she remembered was passing out after making one last ditch effort to defend herself.  
  
"What happened?" Rei inquired in a soft voice. Her violet eyes scanned the unfamiliar room. "Where are we?"  
  
Minako's smile turned into a sly grin. "Your knight in shining armor saved you," Minako informed her.  
  
"What?" Rei asked, still trying to clear her head.  
  
Minako sat up on the bed. "Sir Heero found you lying unconscious on the floor. It looked like you had suffered some type of injury or illness. Heero looked very concerned over your health...it was so touching!"  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow. "Let's not try to read too much into that..."  
  
"Afraid?" Minako smirked playfully.  
  
"Afraid of what?" Rei demanded, as her head was beginning to clear.  
  
"Afraid to lose your heart to a gallant knight?" Minako teased.  
  
"Hardly," Rei replied, turning away. "Men are unreliable and can't be trusted."  
  
"Even someone like Sir Heero?" Minako pressed.  
  
"Where are we?" Rei asked, quickly changing the subject.  
  
Minako briefly regarded Rei with some amusement. "We're in a small inn located in the town of Leunire. Everyone arrived here safely. But..."  
  
Rei looked at the blond princess. Minako's face seemed to be somewhat troubled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rei asked.  
  
"Do you remember that minstrel that we met on the day of the tournament for the knights?" Minako queried in a hesitant voice.  
  
Rei nodded.  
  
"Makoto and Yuuichirou encountered him in the forest," Minako said.  
  
"That minstrel? What's he doing down here?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But did save Makoto and Yuuichirou from those horsemen. And he also saved your life," Minako stated in a solemn voice.  
  
Rei arched an eyebrow. She clearly recalled that the Lord General Jadeite's attack had been magical in nature, and was not a physical injury that any healer, much less a minstrel, could treat. Her suspicion was aroused.  
  
"How did he accomplish that?" Rei asked quietly.  
  
Minako shook her head. "Sir Heero was the only one in the room at the time. And he won't tell any of us. Sir Heero tried to stay up and watch over you all night, but we convinced him to get some rest."  
  
Rei slid out of bed. Minako hopped up and raced over to Rei.  
  
"You shouldn't be getting out of bed," Minako scolded gently. "You're still recovering. Don't worry about a thing, I'll take care of you. I can go get you some food and..."  
  
"I'm feeling fine, Minako," Rei reassured the anxious blond. "But I really need to talk to the others. We don't have much time to save Princess Usagi. I can sense her life fading away..."  
  
Minako considered Rei's words for a moment. Reluctantly, Minako nodded in agreement.  
  
When the door to the room was opened, Rei detected a familiar, beautiful fragrance.  
  
She glanced at the floor. Rei was astonished to find several lovely Casablanca lilies at her feet.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Responses/Comments to Reviews:  
  
Hotaru Yuy - Thanks for all your reviews! Don't worry, Quatre becomes more involved with the plot in the upcoming chapters. I apologize if it seems kind of disjointed.  
  
Sadie Joyce - Myst Lady - I'm happy to hear that you like the Duo/Minako scenes. Yes, Wufei was married (Episode Zero manga), and his poor wife died trying to protect their colony. I'm really glad that you like my fanfiction, though I'm not sure if I deserve a reward (but I'm still grinning ear to ear with the compliment). I hope you get over your writer's block soon!  
  
Kaiya - Hmm...I guess it'll be one or more chapters before I answer your question about the reason why they want to eliminate Rei. :) I'm glad you love to love Zoisite. He will get a decent amount of time in my story.  
  
Water Angel - Thanks for your wonderful review and compliment! I really don't think that I'm gifted, but I'm very, very flattered (I still think I have an extra spring in my step from that compliment). I really do try to make an effort to keep a good balance of drama, humor and suspense. Thanks again.  
  
cloverangel42 - Yes, Quatre will play a bigger role in upcoming chapters. I'm glad that you noticed the way Zoisite was set against Quatre. This chapter offered a little hint as to what will happen in the next chapter or two. Hope you liked it!  
  
suisei no mitsukai - I'm really happy that you like my story! It's actually quite fun trying to integrate characters from two different series. :)  
  
thescientist - Thanks for your review! It actually was the manga that inspired that whole Rei/Jadeite scene. I'm still trying to figure out whether (and how) I should integrate Nephrite and Kunzite. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any title, interest or right in either Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. This fanfiction is not being used for commercial purposes. I own all other rights (to the extent legally permissible) in connection with this writing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She felt like she was drowning in an endless sea of darkness. The entity known as Ninth Mistress had cast Princess Hotaru's consciousness into a world of shadows. She could only feel pain and hopelessness surround her. The consciousness of the young girl struggled against the overwhelming blackness that threatened to swallow her. Hotaru had lost track of all time and space, and was wandering lost within the confines of her own mind.  
  
The young princess would occasionally run into a random memory of her past.  
  
She came upon the memory of her father. It was a vision of despair on her father's face when he came upon her dying body. He had called out to the heavens in desperation, but his prayers were only answered by something evil.  
  
A moment later, her consciousness stumbled across a memory of Hotaru's first meeting with Princess Usagi. The young, blond princess was awkward, tentative, and anxious. But there was an innocence and purity in her that was unmatched by any other person. It was ever since that meeting, that Ninth Mistress awakened and sought to gain control.  
  
"Ninth Mistress," a deep, menacing voice beckoned through the darkness.  
  
"Yes, my Master," answered the entity known as Ninth Mistress.  
  
Hotaru's consciousness drifted passively towards the conversation, hoping that her presence would go undetected.  
  
"I hunger for the energy of the Moon," murmured the dark and resonant voice. "I am still a shadow of my true self. Do not disappoint me."  
  
"I will not fail you, my Master," Ninth Mistress promised.  
  
"I sense that the stars of the covenant are drawing near and growing in power," the deep voice rumbled. "The power of the covenant banished me centuries ago. I will not let that happen again. You must be wary of their approach, the wandering star of Saturnia sleeps within that borrowed body of yours. We cannot allow their true powers to be awakened."  
  
"Yes, my Master," came the automatic reply.  
  
Hotaru suddenly felt a mental presence scrutinize her.  
  
Ninth Mistress smirked mentally.  
  
Hotaru chose not to respond to the taunt from the being known as Ninth Mistress.  
  
I enjoy tormenting you, little one. Did you know that my Master has sent his most powerful servants to break the covenant? Once that is accomplished, you can suffer as a captive in this body for all eternity... Ninth Mistress informed Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru felt her consciousness submerged once again into darkness.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sir Duo Maxwell idly toyed with a dagger in his hand, as he listened to the conversation of the others in the room. The young knight was sitting on the floor, slumped against the wall. His normally enthusiastic demeanor was somewhat more subdued this morning.  
  
Several of the knights and the princesses had gathered into one of the rooms of the Crown Inn. Sir Yuuichirou was not present, for he had been sent to keep a watchful eye on the mysterious bard, who was resting in the lounge area.  
  
"I still can't believe we're even having this conversation," Wufei snapped angrily, from the corner of the room. "We should be travelling south as we speak."  
  
"Rei's still recovering," Makoto pointed out. "We can't be travelling until she's rested at least for the remainder of the day. It can't hurt to talk about this."  
  
"I've already told you..." Wufei began.  
  
"He's no ordinary bard," Heero cut in tersely. He leaned back against the far wall. "We cannot simply ignore him. We have to reach a decision on his fate."  
  
Heero turned to look at the raven-haired princess. His winter blue eyes stared at her.  
  
"What do you think about Trowa?" he asked quietly.  
  
Rei paused for a moment. "You are correct, he is not an ordinary man. And we know nothing about him. But I don't sense any malevolence from him. He has a strange aura, but I can't place it."  
  
Heero stared at her. "I saw him use magic. I thought you stated that only royalty from the Allied Kingdoms, demons and only certain others can use that power. What is he?"  
  
"I really cannot tell," Rei admitted. "But he cannot be from the Allied Kingdoms, for the magic of the wandering stars manifest only in women. Which means he must either be a demon or one of those rare individuals who have inherited magical powers."  
  
"All the more reason to leave him behind," Wufei snorted, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
Rei ignored the outburst, and she continued speaking, "He is travelling in the same direction as us. If Trowa is truly not a threat, it won't matter that he comes with us. If he is dangerous, I would like to be able to keep an eye on him. After all, it could be more dangerous if he follows us without our knowledge."  
  
"Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer," Ami murmured reflectively.  
  
"I see," Heero acknowledged quietly. He glanced at the other princesses, who seemed to nod in agreement.  
  
"Yui, I can't believe you're even considering this," Wufei grumbled in a low voice.  
  
Heero turned to look at Wufei. "Do you have a better suggestion?"  
  
Wufei stared at Heero for a moment, and shook his head in disgust. "If he comes along, I will be watching him with one hand on my sword."  
  
"I wouldn't want it any other way," Heero nodded. He looked at Duo. "What do you think, Duo?"  
  
Duo glanced up and shrugged. "As long as it doesn't interfere with our mission, I don't really care."  
  
Minako frowned slightly. There was something in his voice that didn't sound quite right. She was beginning to feel guilty about what had happened the night before, but she quickly banished the thoughts. There was absolutely no reason for her to feel guilty. She convinced herself that he was completely out of line considering the circumstances.  
  
"Good," Heero grunted. "We'll let Trowa come along. Wufei and I will be responsible for keeping an eye on him. If he makes one false move, neither of us will hesitate to kill him."  
  
Makoto looked as if she wanted to say something. After a moment, she simply turned her head away from both Heero and Wufei.  
  
"I think we should depart as soon as possible," Rei announced. "I feel our Princess' life force waning..."  
  
"You're not well enough to travel," Ami spoke up. "You need at least a few more hours of sleep. You won't be able to help if you're incapacitated. Besides, if your health worsens while we are travelling, it will slow us down in the end."  
  
Rei was about to speak, but Heero cut her off.  
  
"Princess Ami is right. Get some rest. We'll leave tonight," Heero ordered in a firm voice. He picked up his sword and stalked out the door.  
  
Wufei cast a glare at Makoto, before leaving the room as well. Duo pulled himself up and followed after his friends, not even bothering to look at the princesses.  
  
"Those men are in a bad mood," Makoto observed sourly.  
  
"And you still haven't explained why you're defending Trowa," Minako noted with a slight smile. "I hope it's not because he's tall, dark and handsome."  
  
Makoto snorted. "He may be handsome, but that's got nothing do with it. He saved both my life and Yuiichirou's life. In fact, he even saved Rei's life. It would be wrong for us to do anything but let him come with us."  
  
"I suppose," Ami agreed uneasily.  
  
"I hope you're right about him," Minako told the brunette.  
  
Makoto shrugged. As the others turned to a different topic, Makoto muttered under her breath. "I hope so too..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The room was filled with menacing, dark shadows. It was devoid of any decorations and was occupied by a solitary figure. The figure's golden hair and green eyes glimmered in the darkness.  
  
Another figure materialized into the room. The new arrival was a taller and more powerfully built man.  
  
"What do you want, Zoisite?" the taller figure scowled in a contemptuous voice. His icy, blue eyes cast a thinly veiled look of disgust at the blond figure.  
  
"You still haven't learned any manners, have you, Lord General Nephrite?" Zoisite laughed in a mocking tone.  
  
"I came here only because High Lord General Kunzite insisted. I want nothing to do with an untrustworthy cur like you," Nephrite retorted hotly. Nephrite brushed away the few strands of dark, auburn hair that had fallen in front of his face.  
  
Zoisite paused to regard the other man for a moment.  
  
"Lord General Nephrite, I require your assistance to fulfill the task entrusted to us by our Master," Zoisite informed him. "High Lord General Kunzite has approved of my plan."  
  
"What kind of plan?"  
  
"I need to lure the stars of the covenant into a trap. With your special powers, I am sure you can lead them to the city of Saule al-Leusa. While you lure them there, I will be making preparations. The covenant will be broken," Zoisite smiled pleasantly.  
  
"I can handle them by myself," Nephrite sneered.  
  
"I doubt that. Lord General Jadeite was unable to handle a lone princess. I doubt if you could take all of them on at once. Just make sure they arrive in Saule al-Leusa in two days' time, and I will handle the rest."  
  
"What exactly are you scheming, Zoisite?" Nephrite questioned suspiciously. "Your plans are always far more elaborate than necessary!"  
  
"I'd rather not say. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise!" Zoisite laughed in a sinister voice.  
  
"Whatever!" Nephrite snarled. "I'll help you, only because High Lord General Kunzite has commanded me."  
  
With those words, Lord General Nephrite vanished into the shadows.  
  
"He gets so easily worked up," Zoisite commented, glancing over his shoulder.  
  
A calm, deep voice spoke from behind Zoisite, "I hope this scheme isn't motivated by your desire to have the Star of Mercuria for yourself."  
  
Zoisite's emerald eyes flickered with amusement.  
  
"Jealous?" Zoisite murmured in an impish tone.  
  
"Hardly," the deep tenor replied smoothly. "However, I sometimes think you are too clever for your own good."  
  
Zoisite shrugged. "Oh really? And I thought it was one of my more endearing traits!"  
  
The laughter of the golden-haired general echoed throughout the dark chamber.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The young knight continued to adjust the straps on some of the packhorses. They would be departing within the hour, so he wanted to make sure that the packhorses were properly loaded. Most of the others were still eating, and Wufei was occupied watching over Trowa. This left Sir Heero alone in the stables.  
  
He wanted to be alone. It gave him a chance to consider their situation and allow him to make plans for their mission. It also gave him the peace and solitude he needed. Some people, like Duo, thrived on the presence of others. Heero, however, needed his own space and time.  
  
Of course, such peace and quiet could not last forever.  
  
Heero noted the soft footsteps approaching the stables. His right hand swiftly went to the hilt of his sword, as his cobalt, blue eyes stared at the entrance of the stables.  
  
A beautiful, blond haired princess poked her head through the doorway.  
  
"How are you doing, Sir Heero?" Minako asked, her eyes dancing with mischief. It looked like she was having trouble containing the hint of a grin lurking on her face.  
  
"Fine," Heero grunted, returning to work on the packhorses.  
  
Minako skipped lightly into the stables, and pretended to be interested in what Heero was doing. Heero found the pretense somewhat annoying, but he kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Working on getting the packhorses ready?" she inquired casually, making a show of peering over his shoulder.  
  
"Yes," Heero replied in his monotone. He was hoping that his monosyllabic responses would drive her away. Apparently, his strategy was not working.  
  
Minako grinned like a cat.  
  
"Fine, be that way. I'll just ask my question and be on my merry way," Minako informed him.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow, but maintained his silence. He walked over to the next horse, hoping that the blond princess would depart Instead, Minako followed him with her ever present grin.  
  
"So where did you get those beautiful flowers?" Minako inquired in a sweet voice. "They were quite lovely, and Rei loved them."  
  
Heero's jaw clenched imperceptibly, and his grip on the packhorse's straps tightened slightly.  
  
"What flowers?" he asked, keeping his voice level.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about! Those lovely white Casablanca lilies!" Minako beamed brightly. "It's a great way to show your affection for Rei. She's such a beautiful..."  
  
"I didn't give her any flowers," Heero interrupted in a cold voice. He noticed that his pulse was quickening and his stomach was curling up into a ball. He ignored the odd sensation and focused on getting the packhorses ready.  
  
Minako paused, obviously surprised. "You didn't? But, then..."  
  
"It wasn't me," he told her curtly, and walked off to the next horse.  
  
Minako did not follow him. Instead, she looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, before another grin spread across her face.  
  
"Well, it looks like you have a rival," Minako smirked. She twirled around and left the stables.  
  
Heero glared at her departing figure. She was talking about foolish things. Heero was a royal knight in service of the King of Luminaea. He didn't have time for this nonsense. But then again, why was he so bothered by the fact that someone else had given flowers to the raven-haired princess? Why indeed?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Minako walked out of the stables, a grin still on her face. She was wondering who could have sent Rei those flowers. If it wasn't Heero, it must have been one of the other knights. She didn't get very far into her line of thought, before a shadow detached itself from the wall and stood in front of her.  
  
Minako jumped back in surprise.  
  
"Interesting conversation," the figure observed sarcastically. Minako blinked. She recognized the voice.  
  
"D-Duo! What are you doing here?" Minako demanded. The young knight stepped out into the dim moonlight.  
  
"After you left from dinner, I followed you. I wanted to come and apologize for my behavior last night," Duo explained, a hint of coldness in his voice. "But when I saw you go into the stables, I decided to wait outside for you. I couldn't help but overhear the conversation."  
  
"What about it?" Minako asked. The young blond stared defiantly at the young knight.  
  
"You seem perfectly happy encouraging Heero to fall in love, despite these circumstances. But you still can't accept me?"  
  
Minako felt the strength of her conviction falter. She did realize that her words were less than fair to Duo. She looked away.  
  
"I know Heero won't do anything to jeopardize the mission," Minako answered with as much confidence as she could muster.  
  
"Have you so little faith in me?" Duo asked, his voice softening. His head dipped slightly. "Are you just like everyone else? I thought of all people, you would understand me."  
  
Minako turned to look at Duo. She could see the deep sadness in his eyes. It was something she had never clearly seen beneath the cheerful mask that he always wore.  
  
"I do understand, Duo," she consoled him, putting her hand on one of his arms. "But I can't let myself be caught up in love. Not with you. Not with anyone."  
  
Duo's sad eyes looked deep into hers. He stepped closer to her. "Why is that?"  
  
Minako forced herself to grin, hoping to hold back the bitterness that she felt.  
  
"It's not something I want to talk about, Duo," she told him in a soft voice. "Please understand..."  
  
Duo lifted his hands to her face, but he saw her shrink back slightly. The young knight dropped his hands back to his sides. He nodded slowly.  
  
"I understand," he stated in a quiet voice. "You hide your sadness almost as well as I do."  
  
Minako's grin tightened slightly, but it didn't disappear. She was feeling the loneliness sweep through her, but she wouldn't let it take control.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment," she said in a light tone that was clearly forced. "We still have to rescue Princess Usagi and Princess Hotaru. Let's go back to the inn and get the others. I'll race you back!"  
  
Minako sprinted off towards the Crown Inn.  
  
His old smile flickered across his face.  
  
"Of course, your highness. A splendid idea," he murmured quietly to himself, before chasing after her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A large caravan of men mounted on camels and horses wound their way over a large sand dune. The evening stars twinkled silently overhead. The large group headed steadily north, most of the men were uniformed Hadi home guard. At the head of the line was the Desert Prince and Lord General Zoisite.  
  
"Lovely evening, isn't it!" Zoisite breathed with a slight smile curling up on his lips. There was a distinct lack of sincerity in the man's voice.  
  
"Yes, it is," Quatre replied cautiously. He was still suspicious of the Lord General. The their conversation was laced with half-truths, misleading words, and even bald-faced lies.  
  
Zoisite glanced over his shoulders at the score of men following them. "I understand that your father believes in pacifism. Most of these men do not appear to be trained warriors, but rather guards who have never seen a real battlefield."  
  
Quatre studied Zoisite for a moment. In a measured voice, Quatre spoke, "I have not lived in my father's palace for a long time. I cannot properly speak as to these men's skills or experience in combat."  
  
"But you are a trained warrior, are you not?" Zoisite asked, feigning innocence.  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
Zoisite's smile widened slightly. "It's nice to know that there is at least a few trained warriors among your people. Otherwise, it would be too easy..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Quatre demanded.  
  
Zoisite offered a mysterious smile. "I understand that you and your band of men are the real reason that the kingdom has not fallen. Those men behind us, have never fought in a battle. If they ever were to see a real battle, I'm sure they would be easily cut down."  
  
"It is my sworn duty to make sure that never happens," Quatre told him.  
  
"Your sworn duty? To whom?" Zoisite queried in a mocking voice. "Your father disapproves of your act. Is there a higher authority that you swear allegiance to?"  
  
"It is my sworn duty to my father's people," Quatre replied in a grave voice. "I will do everything in my power to protect them."  
  
"Will that be enough?" Zoisite smirked. His green eyes glittered with a maliciousness that Quatre had never seen before in another man.  
  
Quatre began to feel anger boiling up within, but he quickly restrained himself. He was astute enough to know that Zoisite was taunting him. Quatre simply shrugged off Zoisite's comment and looked away.  
  
"We will arrive at the site in the early morning," Zoisite remarked in a casual voice.  
  
"Where are we headed, anyhow?" Quatre demanded in a suspicious voice. "You claim that this was a site where I had slaughtered innocents!"  
  
Zoisite smirked. "Our destination is Saule al-Leusa."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry about taking so long to update, but work has been hectic for the past few weeks. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thanks!  
  
Author's Responses/Comments to Reviews:  
  
Sadie Joyce - Myst Lady - Thanks for your review! Poor Duo isn't any closer to kissing the object of his affection. As far as Makoto is concerned, I think she's definitely ready to punch Wufei at any moment. I'm glad you got over your writer's block and published another historical romance. It's really good!  
  
Liquid Ice - I'm glad you like this, and I'm glad you made an exception for me! Thank you for all your wonderful compliments, but I don't think I really deserve them. I tried to keep the suspense up in this chapter, and I hoped you liked it!  
  
Kaiya - You are so correct! Zoisite's powers and devious mind can't be good for the heroes, but it helps the plot. In fact, I'm having way to much fun writing any scenes that involve Zoisite. And you're right about the whole Trowa thing, he definitely falls into the category of "not being who he seems to be".  
  
Princess Ren - Thanks for your review, and it's good to hear that you like the story. I guess I gave a partial answer to your question about the Casablancas. A complete answer will eventually be provided in the upcoming chapter or so.  
  
Shi no Tenshi/Megami - Glad you like this story! By the way, cool name!  
  
thescientist - I'm happy to hear you liked the last chapter, and hopefully this one too! You are correct about Trowa releasing the shadow into Rubeus (it was the only way he could get rid of it). I really do try to keep Rei with her manga character, because I like it much more than the anime character (I like both, but her manga character has greater depth and is quite intriguing). You're absolutely right about the generals, they are fun to use, and I had to incorporate at least one more in this chapter. 


End file.
